


knew you were trouble (kiss me anyway)

by tapeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Build, a lil bit of drama, it took me quite long to realize but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeu/pseuds/tapeu
Summary: Being an omega is hard for Yuta, and he thinks he can pay more attention to Biology (and pass the fucking test) if the alpha sitting behind him is not burning holes into his precious head (and sometimes ass when he stood up) using that smoldering dark eyes of his.  In which Yuta is the resident bookworm with a potty mouth, and he's still trying to get used to being an omega when a hot and weird-ass alpha named Lee Taeyong transferred to his school. And Yuta definitely does not like him. Nope. Not at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuta swears if he hears Chittaphon snickering beside him one more time, he's going to kick the asshole's shins so hard that he will see the indents of his feet. His best friend is having the time of his life right now, watching him twitch and turn in his seat under the gaze of the silver-haired alpha behind him. The greasy winks and smug grins that Chittaphon has been throwing him since he noticed that Lee Taeyong had been making bed eyes at him are really starting to piss him off. 

Now it's not his fault that he's born pretty, isn't it? And yes, he knows he is, and Ji Hansol is the living proof supporting that statement. Yuta still got goosebumps if he remembers the first time they met in which Hansol got a boner just by smelling his scent. The older boy still insists until now that he tried not to get hard, but his dick was not listening to him. Yuta snickers. Alphas and their hormones.

Thinking about hormones made Yuta remember his current state: sitting on a wood chair in his classroom trying to pay attention to Professor Wang talking about cholesterol and its effect on one's blood vessels while ignoring the stares of the new hot meat of an alpha behind him. Yuta refuses to admit that Lee Taeyong is his type.

Unfortunately, Chittaphon is still feeling very motivated to distract him. 

"Come on, give the poor guy a chance, will ya?" The Thai boy snickers, "I'm a beta myself, and I wouldn't mind getting some taste of that gorgeous alpha's dick, to be honest," Chittaphon sighs dreamily and snickers again when Yuta gives him a very nasty look and flips him the bird. "Thankfully I'm not as slutty as you are and if you want this ass," Yuta stands a bit and smacks his own butt, "you gotta _earn_ it," he replies sassily without looking at his friend. 

Chittaphon looks unimpressed by his answer, but then he chooses that moment to turn around to look at the alpha who's being the main subject of their conversation. Taeyong looks disturbed, and he keeps squirming in his seat like a worm in heat. Chittaphon scrunches his eyebrows. It's quite chilly in the classroom, so the heat must not be the reason, but then what...

Oh. 

_Oh._

Chittaphon giggles like a madman, ignoring the angry glares of the other students around them. Thankfully Professor Wang has a bad right ear, and the man is too focused talking to his board to notice Chittaphon. He claps Yuta's shoulder while keeping his eyes on his friend's butt, "Wrong move, bud." 

 

  
\---

 

  
The bell rings, and Yuta thank whoever's up there because he needs to get away from both Lee Taeyong and Chittaphon (he's still Yuta's best friend, and he loves him to the end of the world, but he's an annoying bitch today), plus he really needs to pee. 

But his body chooses that moment to grow another leg and then he slips on the floor, landing on it not-so-graciously. His face heats up because the thing he hates the most is embarrassing himself in front of others and he can feel the stares of the other students. He wants to scream at them to mind their own business but then decides it's too early to make enemies. It is, after all, only his second year. 

Nonchalantly he stands up and then bends over to brush the non-existent dust on his pants.

"Are you butt dialing? Because I swear that ass is calling m-me."

He turns his face, determined to give the amateur guy a piece of his mind because who the fuck stutters when saying a pickup line. He recoils for a moment, though, seeing Lee Taeyong's red face looking like he wants to be anywhere but this place.

Refusing to swoon over the alpha's cuteness, he makes a saccharine sweet smile and stomps his way to the alpha who is looking at the fascinating floor.

"Look, _honey_ ," Yuta starts when he approaches said alpha, ignoring his _dark eyes and oh his eyelashes are so thick and long up-close_ \- "I don't know what's your problem but you've been staring at my ass since the first day you arrive here, which is like 200 years ago, and I've been nicely ignoring that fact cause lets face it my ass is out of this world. But let me get this straight: I'm failing Biology, and my mom's gonna have my ass if I go home with an F yet again so I don't have time for," Yuta gestures to Lee Taeyong's body, " _this_ and your stupid pickup lines. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pee and let's pretend we don't know each other after this conversation. Deal? Deal."

 

\---

 

"You said the pickup lines would work!" Taeyong buries his face in his arms. Jaehyun pats his arm sympathetically while Johnny crosses his arms, giving him a disappointed look.

"You can't blame me; I found those pickup lines on Tumblr! You should complain to fucking Tumblr, not me! And plus, who the heck stutters Lee Taeyong, I thought I raised you well," Johnny wipes his imaginary tears away. Taeyong slaps himself, how can this giant be the biggest drama queen and why the heck is he friends with him oh my god. 

He's a new student here, but he has known Johnny and Jaehyun since they're in diapers. Taeyong moved overseas because of his dad's work a few years back and now he's back in town his friends insists that he goes to the same school as them. "Just like old times," Johnny used to say. 

He totally has no problem with that and complies immediately. But nothing can prepare him for the fact that Nakamoto Yuta, like the-angel-sent-from-heaven-to-serve-as-Taeyong's-daily-bread Nakamoto Yuta, is in his Biology class. Since Taeyong laid his eyes on the lovely omega, he can't ever concentrate on Biology (even though he always passes the tests with flying colors because he's awesome like that).

"Seriously though, if this Nakamoto Yuta is as hot as you described him to be, how come I never seen his face before?" Jaehyun comments while poking at his mashed potato. "I mean, I know almost everyone, and I will never _ever_ forget a beautiful omega's face," the alpha smirks and Taeyong has to physically stop himself from slapping his friend's face cause he's not gonna take the risk, with all of Jaehyun's fangirls (and boys) watching them like a hawk.

Taeyong admits he's a _little_ bit possessive even though Yuta is not his. Yet. Thinking about Yuta makes the alpha sigh dreamily again.

  
"He's so my type like it's only been two weeks since I transferred here and he has quite literally taken my breath away every time I see him. He unconsciously scrunches his eyebrows and bites the side of his lips when's he concentrating on something- and don't ask me how can I possibly see that when I'm sitting behind him because the fact is I can," He presses the last word seeing his friends' questioning faces.

"And he loves to read books, can you imagine it. Books. Not just any books, but the real deal like Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Twain kind of shit. But one day I caught him reading Harry Potter, and that makes me love him even more," Taeyong sighs dreamily for the nth time today. 

Seeing the incredulous stares of his best friends, Taeyong suddenly feels the need to defend himself. "What?"

"Don't tell me you follow him to the library, hide behind some shelf and observes him like some psycho," Jaehyun is not at all surprised when Taeyong just looks at him like it's the most obvious thing to do when having a crush on somebody.

But Johnny is a drama queen for a reason. "Oh my God, you're a fucking stalker!" He shrieks like a cat in heat, horrified.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, "Yeah shout it to everybody to hear Seo Youngho and what the hell am I supposed to do anyway? I'm too afraid to approach him, and the first time I finally did I managed to embarrass myself. And plus, it's not like he noticed that I follow him. He sticks his nose into his book and forgets his surroundings the time he sits himself down," He takes a sip of his black coffee only to splurt it out to Johnny's deserving face when he sees the apple of his eye talking animatedly with his beta friend (Taeyong thinks his name is Cetaphil or something) and another unknown alpha. His eyes twitch, and he's irrationally jealous again. 

"Oh my God, is that the omega you've been talking about?" Jaehyun licks his lips and cries out when Taeyong slaps his thigh. 

  
"Ow! What was that for? I have eyes you know, and he's one hell of an omega! And Taeyong, I'm saying this because I'm a good friend if you're not going to make a move soon, somebody sure will be."

Taeyong thinks Jaehyun's words hold some truth when he sees the unknown alpha ruffling Yuta's head and giving him an affectionate smile. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise waiting for Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say thanks for the lovely comments! thanks for reading and giving this story a kudos!

Today is not working out at all for Yuta. This morning he fell out of his bed trying to grab his ringing phone, resulting in the bump he has on his head right now. He scolded Chittaphon for calling him so early in this morning just to realize that it's not early at all cause he forgot to set the alarm yesterday (he refused Chittaphon's request to thank him). In his haste to hurry, he accidentally grabbed the wrong toast and ate his dad's instead. It's full of peanut butter, and Yuta's a messy eater, so when he tried to wipe it off his mouth, he bumped into a pole, which is why Yuta came to school nursing a large bruise he attempts to hide behind his fringe and a massive headache.

But all that annoyance was nothing compared to the words Professor Wang said to him just a few seconds ago when the older man called him just moments after the bell rings.

"Mr. Nakamoto, I know that you attend all of my classes and I know you're trying hard but you're still failing the test. Which is why I will ask Mr. Lee here," the man gestured the boy behind him to come stand beside him, "to tutor you. He got the best marks, and I believe he can help you with the materials you're still not familiar with. I wish the best of luck for you."

What kind of twisted fate is this?

Still wanting to get to Professor Wang's good graces, he produces a sweet smile, which the older man gladly returned, before he excuses himself to "give you boys some time to talk about your schedules."

  
Yuta wants to dig a hole and die.

 

\---

 

"Uh, so, w-when are we going to start?" Taeyong finally braved himself to talk to the object of his affection after 5 minutes of silence. To be honest Professor Wang's request also came out as a surprise for him, but he only needs 5 seconds to say yes because why the heck would he say no. Johnny will praise him for this.

Yuta turns to look at him, and Taeyong refuses to blush even though he's sure he's starting already. Yuta is just too beautiful and so Taeyong's type. If Yuta thought after his snarky comment yesterday Taeyong would back off and leave him alone, oh boy, he's so wrong. He's only more turned on. Obedient omegas are not his type anyway.

But the omega in front of him looks defeated and tired. Taeyong also notices the large bruise on his forehead, barely concealed by his fringe. He's instantly worried. He instinctively reaches his hand out to touch the boy's forehead, but Yuta flinches his head back before he does. It breaks his heart a little.

 

\---

 

Seeing the obviously sad face of Lee Taeyong, he sighed to himself and decided to submit himself to this unfortunate predicament. The alpha looks like a kicked puppy, and Yuta can't resist cute-kicked-puppy-faces, especially today. Blame it to his headache.

"...Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it's a little rude and uncalled for, but please don't say pickup lines if your heart is not ready for it," he starts and wants to roll his eyes seeing Taeyong light up like a Christmas tree, "let's start again. I'm Nakamoto Yuta," _and you obviously know me already_ , "nice to meet you." He offers his hand.

Lee Taeyong looks surprised for a second before he smiles widely, showing his set of pearly white teeth. Yuta is seriously _not_ ready for his smile cause all he saw every day was only his creepy-stalky face. (Yuta secretly hopes that Lee Taeyong would smile often).

"I'm Lee Taeyong. I'm also sorry for yesterday; it's just my friend Johnny, he said the pickup lines would work when you were trying to-" Yuta watches in amusement as Lee Taeyong widens his eyes and clamps his mouth shut as he realizes he was saying too much. He blushes a bit before taking Yuta's offered hand, "Sorry. Again. I'm Lee Taeyong. So when will we start?"

 

\---

 

Taeyong seriously could not contain his glee. After shaking Yuta's hand (which felt smaller and softer than his), they agreed to meet after school in the library. After that, they said goodbye and Yuta even offered him a small smile. And not only that, Yuta gave him his number! Oh gosh.

"Hello, earth to Lee Taeyong? There's a pizza in front of you, and you didn't even glance at it, so I guess either something good or awful happened. But judging from your stupid dreamy face, something terribly brilliant has happened," Johnny blabs as usual, "so spill."

For once Taeyong is not even annoyed at his friend because of his over usage of mouth. He starts to tell his friends about his new situation with his crush.

"Wow that's good for you man," Jaehyun comments while munching his chips and Taeyong doesn't even want to scold him because he's just too happy. "If you decided that he's too good for you, you could always leave him to me. I'll gladly take care of him," Jaehyun smiles innocently which fools no one but his fangirls (and boys).

Taeyong slaps him arm playfully because he knows Jaehyun always talks like that but he never means it. Hell, Jaehyun is the one in his small group of friend who firmly believes in the existence of The Bro-Code. He acts like a kid, but he's more mature than everyone thinks. He's an alpha but laid-back, and Taeyong respects him for it.

Unlike Johnny who is, of course, a kid inside a giant's body. No kidding, this guy is not even trying to hide his childlike wonder. Sarcasm is intended.

Which is why he gasps dramatically and squishes Taeyong's cheeks. Honestly, even his mom never does it. "Oh my God, my child is growing up! I can't believe that you will get your cherry popped this soon!"

Jaehyun snickers with mirth in his eyes, "No, I think he'll pop a certain _someone's_ cherry instead. You got your expression wrong, Johnny," He winks and licks his lips suggestively, giving Taeyong a sultry look. Taeyong blushes and questions himself for the nth time: why is he friends with these guys.

 

\---

 

Yuta plops himself down to a seat beside Chittaphon while holding his still throbbing head.

"Lee Taeyong being your tutor makes your head hurt that much?" Chittaphon teases but his smile disappear when he gets no reply from his usually cheeky and sassy friend. "Nakamoto? Are you seriously feeling not well?" He asks worriedly. He only gets a nod for a reply.

"Why come to school if you're sick then?" Hansol pipes from his seat across them. They are supposed to be discussing types of alkene reactions like Professor Bae instructed, but Yuta is too busy massaging his head to pay any attention.

"I didn't know it will be this bad," Yuta croaks pitifully, his throat hurts too know. His friends glance at each other having a silent conversation before Chittaphon says, "We both think you should just go home and rest, Yuta."

"No way! I suck at Biology, and I can't afford to fail Chemistry too!" Yuta whisper-shouts and his head immediately protests.

"Look this is just some useless discussion, and the class will end in like thirty minutes anyway. After the break, you'll have P.E. which I think you won't be able to survive seeing how pale your face is right now. Mr. Park will immediately send you home anyway," Chittaphon argues, and Yuta hates how he's always right in this kind of situations.

Not answering, Yuta just groans into his hands, hoping his headache will magically disappear.

"I'll talk to Professor Bae for you; you should just pack your things. Hansol, you should bring Yuta back home, I don't trust him to walk alone seeing him like this," Yuta opens his mouth to protest, but Chittaphon holds up his hand to shut him up, "don't worry about Professor Bae, she loves Hansol. And I'm not taking no for an answer; you're going home Nakamoto Yuta."

 

\---

 

Too sick to protest, Yuta lets Hansol help him pack his things. He thanks Professor Bae for her wishes for him to get well soon and shoots Chittaphon a small smile before holding Hansol's arm for balance. Luckily his house is just 15 minutes away by foot. He declines Hansol's offer to piggyback him because he's not a damsel in distress goddammit.

Upon reaching his house, he pecks Hansol's cheek as a thank you and rolls his eyes when the alpha looks scandalized with a tiny tint of blush on his cheeks. After shooing Hansol away, he immediately dashes (or limps) to his bed, barely making it to his bed. He sleeps almost right away, fatigue and headache completely taking over.

And he forgets about his promise to meet Lee Taeyong.

 

\---

 

Chittaphon smiles to himself when he spots Taeyong's silver hair in the crowd of students looming around the hall. This fact makes the job super easier.

To be honest, he had no intention to send Yuta home.

But when Yuta told him about Lee Taeyong being his new tutor and their promise meeting in the Library after school, his matchmaking instincts come to wake. He sighs sadly. He's now becoming his grandmother.

When he saw Yuta holding his head in pain, he sincerely felt sorry for his friend, and he wanted to give him an aspirin that his mother always nags him to bring. But then a dazzling light bulb appeared in his head. Yuta may thank or kill him after this, but he admits that he's doing this for his personal amusement.

"Hey, are you Lee Taeyong?" Chittaphon pats the boy's shoulder, making the alpha turn around. "I think you dropped this. Well, see you later, bye!"

 

\---

 

Taeyong stares at _The Great Gatsby_ in his hands.

On the cover, there's a post-it attached.

 _127 NCT Street_  
_it's Yuta's address in case you're wondering. he won't be able to go to the library today, but you can still meet_ him _right?_ i _drew you a map in case you still don't get it._  
_P.S.: this is one of his favorite books, you'll sweep him off of his feet trust me. good luck!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are happy with this update :)  
> thanks again for reading and commenting!


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Dammit man, I don't even know why you're so hesitant! You've been blabbering about this omega since God knows when, and when the gold chance presents itself in front of you, you back off. Seriously man up and act like a real alpha for once." _Ouch_ , that kind of hurt. Jaehyun does have a point of him being not so alpha-ish, though. It's not like Taeyong's submissive or anything. However, he admits that he is quite introverted. It is not rare that he got mistaken for a beta or even an omega much for his shyness. That is why Taeyong likes Yuta so much; his not-so-omega-ish attitude attracts him rather than freaking him out. He's never a fan of stereotyping genders.

Taeyong looks at his friend with an unsure look on his face, "But he's sick. Do you think it's a good idea to show up in a stranger's house like that? And don't look at me like that, he's not a stranger to me, but I bet all of my life savings that he considers me as one," he sighs dejectedly. He puts his hands in his pocket and fondles with the paper that Yuta's friend gave him. He doesn't know whether to thank or hate him for making him feel conflicted like this.

"Well the decision is all yours but don't come whining to us tomorrow. But I am saying this once again as your marvelous and kind friend, Lee Taeyong: you don't get a second chance at everything. And by the way," Johnny puts his hands on his shoulders and looks at him seriously, "who is the hottie giving you the paper? He's totally my type," he licks his lips. Taeyong resists the urge to puke and Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

Johnny pouts and puts his arms to his head, covering his eyes and sighs dramatically before slumping into the wall nearby. "So is this how it's going to be now? You guys are so mean. You don't understand a bachelor's heart, do you? I only saw him just now, and he takes my breath away. Present tense." Jaehyun snickers to his hands before sipping his coke. He plans to stay silent because Johnny falls in love five times per week and it's hopeless to deal with him in his lovesick mode. Last week he claimed to have fallen in love with Moon Taeil, his beta neighbor, and History classmate, because _he's so kind he picked my pen up when I dropped it_ , which Jaehyun thinks it is what people do unless those people are assholes. Two days later Johnny came to school with swollen eyes and announced to them that Taeil disappointed him because _he puts too much sugar in his coffee and is more of a cat person than a dog person_.

Based on personal experience, Jaehyun thinks it is wise just to let Taeyong deal with Johnny.

"It's not like you haven't met him before, don't be so dramatic," Taeyong has no choice to reply since Jaehyun has been ignoring his pleading looks, "and I never got his name, sorry, but your love story has to wait. Now, which one of you knows the exact way to Yuta's house? His friend is not so good at drawing maps," he attempts and succeeds in shutting Johnny up because the latter immediately opens his phone to help his friend out.

Taeyong gives himself a pat on the back. Jaehyun is right; he has to man up and act like an alpha for once. He is ready for this.

 

  
\---

 

  
He is totally not ready for this. He arrives at Yuta's house with many difficulties, like slipping and tripping over some stones, and he blames it on his nervousness. Taeyong has never been inside an omega's house before because 1.) he does not have an omega friend and 2.) even if he does have one he's confident that he won't come alone like this. He paces around in front of the lawn, busy contemplating whether to ring the bell or not until he slips again because of the wet leaves and shouts out in pain when his butt meets the hard floor of the pavement. He's still deliberating his reason of existence when the door opens, and a groggy-looking Yuta comes out to view. He's wearing a sweater that's two or three sizes too big, and his hair is all over the place. Taeyong wants to squish him to death. Well, not until death because if Yuta's dead Taeyong would be sad. Oh my, he's so conflicted.

Yuta still doesn't notice him, in his hands are plastic bags half his size. It looks like he's throwing things out. With a little bit of struggle, he manages to open the bin with one hand and throws the plastics inside. Taeyong whimpers, he's just too cute. He's only a few centimeters taller than the boy, but he's also an alpha, so he's bound to be more muscular than omegas.

Doesn't mean that he's not panicked when he sees Yuta turns around to face him with a bored look on his face. "Are you just going to stand there and gape like a blowfish? I made too much honey lemon inside, and I could use a company. Plus," he gives him a small smile that's barely there, "I guess I owe you an apology."

 

  
\---

 

 

Taeyong looks inside the house with wonder. It's not too big, but it gives off a nice and homey vibe. There a soft-looking baby pink sofa in the center of the living room, facing the television. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see the kitchen; everything is squeaky clean. He cannot see any doors, only the opened bathroom door, so he guesses that Yuta's room is upstairs. There's an old looking chimney placed weirdly behind the sofa, and it's probably not used for years. Yuta's family photo hangs on the wall, and he notes that the omega got his looks from his mother.

He wonders how it will be like, living in a house like this with Yuta. He could already imagine them cuddling on the sofa while watching television, or probably waltzing around the living room. And then their small pups will come over to them begging to be picked up-

"-you can use the bathroom if you want," Taeyong snaps out of his trance when he hears Yuta's voice.

"Uh, sorry I didn't quite hear that," he wants to punch himself for always embarrassing himself in front of his crush.

Yuta looks at him with a straight face, but he can see the obvious amusement dancing in his eyes. Taeyong smiles to himself, at least there's progress.

"I said, you look constipated, and you can use the bathroom if you want."

Okay, maybe not.

 

  
\---

 

  
He goes to the bathroom anyway because he still has his pride and he wants to hide his red face somewhere that Yuta can't see. He washes his face and tells himself not to think too far ahead. He's glad there is some progress in their 'relationship' if you can even call it that already. Just a few days ago Yuta would not even look at his face and now look at him, casually (not) washing his face, while his crush prepares hot lemon for him. He's so fucking lucky sometimes.

He takes a deep breath and commands himself to hold himself back, the top priority here is to make sure Yuta is okay and whether he wants to begin the tutoring now. Taeyong's libido is for next time. His mother always teaches him to be a gentleman anyway.

"That was quick," Yuta comments cheekily when he opens the door. Taeyong berates himself for blushing again; he can only reply with a meek nod and a small smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Please come and sit, the honey lemon's going to be cold if you just stand there and admire me," Yuta takes a sip of his hot beverage and hides his smile when he sees Taeyong's face becoming even redder.

"T-Thanks." Taeyong takes a seat across of Yuta and silently drinks the honey lemon. The mug is unique; it's the face of some nosey-looking teen with a huge grin and a straw hat on top of his head. His face is very familiar, Taeyong also notices.

Suddenly Yuta clears his throat.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I can't make it today," he rubs his temples, "I didn't know that my headache is this bad. But seriously, how did you find out about my address?" Yuta doesn't sound accusing; he looks like he's genuinely curious.

"Uhm, I got it from your friend, average height and always with you? I never got his name," Taeyong scratches his head and hopes Yuta doesn't ask more. He doesn't want to mention how he hesitated and paced around; he's embarrassed himself enough.

Thankfully Yuta doesn't say anything more and only nods his head while muttering _one of these days I'm going to kill that little shit_.

Deciding that he wants to save Yuta's friend's life (after all, he's the one who gave him the omega's address, so Taeyong felt like he owes him one), he changes the subject.

"So are you good enough to start?" He tries to ask as casually as possible and is a little bit proud of himself that he doesn't stutter.

Yuta looks at him again, and for a moment Taeyong is a little bit lost in his eyes. He quickly snaps out of his trance again and is quietly amazed that his brain is not yet overheated by too much beautiful (and some not so appropriate) imaginations.

"Well if you're so enthusiastic to teach me, then we shall immediately start, _Sir_." At this point, Taeyong knows that Yuta is joking and just wants to mess with him, but he couldn't help but stifle a groan. His brain and his not-so-little friend down there interpret those ordinary words into something definitely inappropriate, and he's more worried because he doesn't plan his mind from taking over his body anytime soon.

 

  
\---

 

  
"So are you telling me, when an alpha's knot is too big, it can get stuck like, you know, _inside_?" Yuta asks incredulously. "What is wrong with you alphas?"

Taeyong is flustered for a bit because leave it to Yuta for being so direct, but he eventually nods his head, "At least that's what it says in this book."

Yuta decided that it was too formal and boring sitting at the dinner table, so they moved to Yuta's room, much to Taeyong's delight. He was not prepared to the amazing scent of an omega, though. How can he be so stupid, he's walking on thin ice trying to conceal his now-and-then arousal, and now, he's inside the omega's room. Together. Just the two of them.

To make matters worse, Yuta's smell is kind of out of this world, in Taeyong's humble opinion. Yuta doesn't smell too sweet; it's just enough with a hint of cinnamon. Taeyong likes cinnamon.

Johnny's right, he's a closet pervert.

At first, they were discussing the circulatory system, as Professor Wang instructed, but fifteen minutes into the subject, Yuta was already complaining about how boring it is to _talk about blood when we could discuss something more fun instead_. Before anyone accuses Taeyong of spoiling Yuta too much by succumbing to Yuta's request, he wants to defend himself that he amazingly said no to it. But then Yuta said _please_ , and everything in Taeyong's weak resolve went _okay_.

And so they ended up skipping some materials and started to discuss genders instead.

"Well. I'm glad I don't want to become a doctor. First, I totally suck at Biology, which I bet you already know. Second, I'm _definitely_ not pulling out an alpha's penis out," Yuta cringes at the visual. Taeyong smiles at the cuteness (not the penis part).

"Yeah, but I think that's one of the rare cases. I've never heard of anything like that before, so you don't need to worry." Taeyong reassures Yuta. They're sitting on the floor facing each other, with Taeyong sitting up straight (like he always did) and Yuta lying on his chest. He pushes himself up and supports his head on his hands, watching him.

"Do you ever get close into knotting someone until your knot is almost stuck?"

Taeyong's thankful he's not drinking something, or else he's going to spit it out to Yuta's face.

"W-W-What did you say?"

"Oh, come on, don't turn into a blushing virgin. Surely you've knotted someone before?" Yuta rolls his eyes playfully.

"Y-Ye-, no, I mean yes I've knotted someone before! I'm a young alpha, but this is entirely off the topic," Taeyong trails off, desperately wanting to change the subject. He's not proud of his first time and never will be.

Yuta laughs loudly, "You should've seen your face!" He begins to imitate Taeyong's stupefied look before resuming to cackle.

"You're one of a kind, Lee Taeyong. I can say I've never met an alpha like you, well except for Hansol I guess," he shrugs. Taeyong scowls. He doesn't like Yuta talking about another alpha in his presence, but he knows it's not his place to say anything. Yuta finally opened up to him, and he's not going to scare him away with a growl he's being trying to hold back.

"What are your impression about alphas? I mean, you don't look like you're very fond of them," he inquires instead.

Yuta is lost for words for a moment, but Taeyong waits patiently for his answer. Eventually, he sits up with a groan and looks directly to Taeyong's eyes.

"Let's just say I had a bad experience with them. And before you jump to conclusions, it's not something serious. I just hate how some alphas' egos are as _big_ as their knots," Yuta explains and emphasizes with moving his arms out.

Taeyong is surprised. It's the 21st Century and gender abuse, verbally and physically, is a serious crime and the suspect can spend up to a lifetime in jail. His protective instincts suddenly come to wake and Yuta probably realizes his change of expression because he pacifies him by saying, "No need to look so serious, Mister Alpha. Like I said, it's nothing serious, don't worry. I have a pepper spray with me every time. If a brute alpha attacks me suddenly, I can defend myself."

It took all of Taeyong's self-control not to growl at that because he knows if he does, Yuta will be forced to submit to him by instinct and he doesn't want that to happen. Taeyong wants him to trust him entirely, to do that, he needs to keep his alpha instincts to himself. But he's still not going to let this matter go.

"Why do you feel the need to carry a pepper spray around? Is your neighborhood safe?"

Yuta looks annoyed, and he crosses his arms with a challenging plastered all over his face. "I fail to see how any of that are your business."

Taeyong clenches his jaws and furrows his eyebrows. His fingers itch to reach the back of Yuta's neck, making him submit for once, and Taeyong struggles yet again to keep his emotions in check.

Yuta looks at Taeyong's dangerous expression, and it scares him a little how he went from a blushing alpha to a very dominant one. And strangely, Yuta doesn't mind it one bit, even though he usually curses alphas who act like they can control anything. But this time, Yuta can feel that it's genuine concern, and his heart is beating faster because it's been awhile since he feels protected like this.

"O-Okay, but can you please the scary alpha act? It's freaking me out a little," he attempts to smile, and it works because Taeyong's expression softens a little, even though he's still clenching his jaws.

"Sometimes I can smell some alphas lingering in front of my house. As you can see, both of my parents are working until late, so it's only me and my lovely home here," Yuta attempts to joke, but it's obvious that Taeyong doesn't find it funny. "That's why I'm not surprised when I saw you in front of my door. Don't worry Mister Alpha, I checked the peeping hole and saw it's only you. I won't come out of the house if it's some alpha that I don't recognize."

"Do you go home alone every day?" Taeyong finally stops clenching his jaws, but the aura around him is still tense.

"More often than not. Sometimes I go home with Chittphon or Hansol, but only when we had nothing better to do and decided to save the world by playing Xbox all day."

Taeyong scowls again hearing his answer; he's half worried that Yuta goes home alone and half jealous because that Hansol guy got to go back with Yuta, even though it's not frequent.

"I have an available car. I can take you back starting from tomorrow," he offers and figures that Yuta will decline as soon as he does.

"No way! Mister Alpha, as you experienced, my house is only ten minutes away on foot! I'm not some spoiled omega; I can walk on my own two feet!" Yuta protests loudly.

"Think about it. I will tutor you for the next three weeks, and we will definitely come back late if we meet after school in the library every session. At least let me take you back home when it's too late? I really don't feel comfortable letting anyone come back late alone when you said alphas are lurking in front of your house time to time. Omegas or not," Taeyong argues. Yuta looks at him and directs his gaze away immediately when he sees the sincerity in Taeyong's dark orbs.

"W-Well, I guess you're right... But if someone asks, this is your idea, okay?" Yuta points his index finger directly to Taeyong's forehead. Taeyong is surprised because it doesn't take too much convincing for Yuta to agree to his proposal. Knowing Yuta's fiery attitude, he expects him to glare, shout, or even punch him. It's not important though.

So Taeyong nods and smiles wider when Yuta huffs and crosses his arms again. He knows he's falling deeper and he doesn't know what to do with himself if something happens to Yuta. And he's going to protect the omega at all costs.

Taeyong is an alpha and he's going to prove it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer update as requested  
> there's biology things that are not real and made up in my mind, just for entertainment purposes :'D  
> i hope this chapter is okay, thanks for reading and commenting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship develops.

Yuta takes a third look at the paper in his hands. There's a big B written in red with a small note of _good work_ sitting right under it.

Having an extra tutoring class with Lee Taeyong suddenly turns out to be the best thing ever.

It has been two weeks since their encounter at Yuta's house with Taeyong making him promise to drop him off to his house every time they have a session together. But when they started their third session, Taeyong's already suggesting just to go home together every day. At first, Yuta was a bit skeptical to agree, but the alpha looked so sincere, he didn't have the heart to say no.

He admits that he had misjudged Taeyong, he categorized him as the typical alphas, who don't care about anything except for their cocks. He sighs, he's not the one to judge since he only has one alpha friend.

Yuta is the one who has been acting like a major prick all this time and Yuta realizes how Taeyong is surprisingly patient dealing with a snarky omega like him. He sighs again; he knows he apologized to Taeyong, but it still doesn't seem right.

He feels both guilty and grateful for Taeyong; he knows he hadn't done enough to repay Taeyong's kindness (forgetting the time when he thought Taeyong is his stalker).

"A penny for your thoughts?" Yuta still doesn't want to acknowledge that he's thinking too much of Taeyong until he forgets his surroundings, though.

"You look like you're thinking a lot, which usually doesn't have a good outcome," Hansol takes a seat beside him and laughs when he successfully dodges Yuta's not-so-harmful punch.

Yuta rolls his eyes fondly at his alpha friend. He doesn't remember how he got close to Hansol; he's suddenly one of Yuta's best friend. Having an alpha as a friend has helped him a lot, he feels protected whenever he's around Hansol (he wouldn't admit it to him, though).

It's his instincts as an omega to please and impress an alpha. His ego is just too big to do that, and thankfully Hansol doesn't look like he minds dealing with Yuta's sassiness on a daily basis.

He had never asked Hansol to help him with his heat, and probably never will. He knows it is going to make their relationship bordering just above platonic, and Yuta's not ready to start a relationship with his best friend just like one of Rowell's novels.

Nowadays, there's a lot of toys which can help an omega in heat, such as Yuta's favorite, the knotting dildo. It doesn't come close to having a real alpha cock inside him, but it still helps.

"None of your business," Yuta sticks a tongue out to his friend and attempts to hide his test paper, but Hansol already glanced at it.

His friend smiles, "Oh~ What is this? What's got our Yuta to become so shy~? We used to share everything with each other!" Hansol teases while annoyingly nudging Yuta's shoulder repeatedly.

Yuta blushes, because of course, Hansol knows. At least Hansol is not as bad as Ten. His beta friend would've probably scream it to the whole world to know.

"Would you look at that? Our nerd has finally proved his worth by scoring a B on Biology! And who, pray tell, is the cause of this surprising development?" Hansol teases again as he snatches the paper out of Yuta's smaller hands.

Hansol is better than Ten but doesn't mean that he's not also a little shit.

"Shut up and give it back, we're not kids anymore, you asshole," Yuta snaps and takes back the paper when Hansol gives it back to him while giving him a small smile.

"You're so having a crush on him! Oh my, wait till Ten knows this," Hansol immediately reaches out for his phone in his pockets, but Yuta stops him as fast as he can, holding Hansol's hand and glaring into his eyes.

"If you do that, I'm not going to speak to you for one week," he threatens his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, as if you would do that when you need my homework to copy. But since I'm such a nice person, I'm gonna listen to you," Hansol smiles again and ruffles Yuta's head, making the omega grumble.

"So, you looked like you're thinking a lot about Lee Taeyong, trouble in paradise?" Hansol takes a relaxed tone, but Yuta knows he's serious. If Hansol knows about the alphas lurking around his house at night, the scene afterward won't be pretty. And if Taeyong messes with Yuta, Hansol would certainly make him pay too. He's a good alpha, kudos to Hansol's mate in the future.

"...Nothing. I just felt guilty that I acted like an ass to him. It's so often that nowadays when I snap at him, he doesn't even look surprised anymore. And now this," Yuta flails the test paper in front of Hansol's face, "makes me, even more, guiltier. I feel like I need to pay him back his kindness, I don't like feeling like I owe someone something," Yuta explains.

Hansol looks like he's deep in thoughts, when he exclaims, "Well, you can totally do something! And if Taeyong is whipped for you like you described, he would totally like it," Hansol looks smug.

"First, I never said he's whipped. He probably lost interest in me after finding out how much of a brat I am," he whacks Hansol's head when the alpha mutters _glad you realized_ , "and second, spill it out before I wipe that smug look with my fists."

"Okay, okay, chillax! I'm going to tell you, but you'll probably not gonna like it. You have to promise me not to whack, punch, or slap me in any form," Hansol asks seriously while holding out his massive pinky as an offering.

Yuta rolls his eyes at his friend's childishness for the nth time that day but links his smaller pinky to his friend's anyway.

A promise is meant to be broken, though, as Hansol shrieks pitifully when Yuta pinches his sideburns while blushing furiously after hearing his idea.

 

 

\---

 

 

"You evil being! I'm not going to speak to you again, ever, I say, ever!" Hansol sticks a tongue to Yuta and slams the classroom door, making all of the students inside look at him in astonishment. Yuta glares at every single one of them to shut up and get back to their businesses, and they did. Thankfully, it's break time, so no teacher witnessed that.

He knows Hansol too well to know his friend is only joking around as usual. Plus, he's an alpha, his red skin courtesy of Yuta will probably be gone soon. Yuta is not a violent person; he just feels like he should use his hands when shutting his friends up.

Yuta cleans up his table and places his books inside his backpack. His next period is in the lab; he hopes he's not going to take a sample of his pee today.

 

  
  
\---

 

  
"Hey, can I sit here?" Someone asks, making him turn sideways to look. There's an alpha, wearing a green sweater and his blond hair styled. He's hot, but not as hot as T-

Yuta slaps himself mentally before he finishes the sentence.

Truthfully, he doesn't want to sit beside an alpha, but because of Taeyong, he wants to try to change his mind about alphas. He could start by not being rude to them.

Yuta nods his head, removing his bag for the alpha to sit in. Cheerfully, the alpha says a small 'thanks' and sits beside him while putting his things on the table. Yuta feels he has seen this guy somewhere, but he can't pinpoint his name.

He can feel the alpha staring at him while resting his head on his palms, completely ignoring the teacher who has been giving instructions. "Say, you're a fascinating omega, you know?" He hears the alpha say, as he scoots his chair closer to his.

Yuta moves away as quickly as he can, but the alpha is quicker as he locks his legs behind Yuta's chair, making him unable to move. Yuta curses alphas' strength.

Yuta plans to ignore him for the rest of the period, but this guy doesn't seem to take the hint. Or he just doesn't care.

"You're very pretty to look at, God, if we're not in here, I'm just going to take you somewhere quieter and _breed_ you," the alpha breathes against his ear, making Yuta shudder in disgust.

Still not regarding him, he focuses on the lecture and scribbles down his notes.

"Oh~? Ignoring me, aren't you? Well, let's see if you can still ignore me when I do this," the alpha brings his large palm to Yuta's thighs, stroking it.

Yuta feels his patience snap.

He's about to give the stranger a piece of his mind when a hand reaches to the alpha's collar, moving him forcefully from his seat and slamming him to the floor.

It all happened so fast, with Taeyong standing in front of him protectively and punching the stranger when he stands up to retaliate.

And then he's being dragged out of the class.

 

  
\---

 

  
His wrist is still in the tight grip of Taeyong's hands, and Yuta is too shocked to wring it out. He doesn't even realize that Taeyong's in the same class.

They finally reach the field, and Taeyong turns around to look at him.

"Where did he touch you?" He reaches out to Yuta's shoulders and grabs it roughly. Taeyong's eyes are bleeding red, signaling he's pissed as hell.

Seeing Taeyong's agitated state, Yuta immediately bears his neck, submitting to him against his will, "He touched my legs, Alpha, but that's it!"

Taeyong bristles in anger after hearing his words and moves around him to go back to the lab to kill the bastard, but he takes one look at the omega in front of him with hooded eyes and tears in the corner of his eyes.

His eyes turn back to their original black.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He pulls Yuta closer to him and lets the omega scent him. The only thing that can calm an omega is their alpha's scent. They're both unmated, so it doesn't matter.

Yuta takes a long deep breath, smelling Taeyong's spicy scent with a hint of smoke, closing his eyes to calm himself.

Taeyong moves them away to sit on the grass, still holding Yuta close to his body.

When Yuta comes to his senses, he immediately pulls his head away, and Taeyong misses the warmth of his body.

"What- How- Why did you do that? I could take care of him myself," Yuta crosses his arms and pouts at the alpha.

Taeyong turns serious, his loving eyes turning to red again. He takes a deep breath when Yuta scoots away in fear.

"I'm sure you can, but he's also an alpha, and he could send you into omega space in no time. How could I possibly let that happen?" Sending omegas into omega space is illegal without their consent. Yuta shudders, if that alpha sent him into one, he doesn't even want to imagine what will happen to him. In omega space, omegas listen to every single alpha around him, their mind getting hazy and their only goal is to please an alpha. They will want to do anything the alphas order them to.

"...You're going to have a detention after this, you know," Yuta doesn't move away when Taeyong crawls closer to him. The alpha puts his larger hands on top of his in his lap.

"You're my- my friend, that doesn't matter. Besides, I've never had a detention in my whole life, and life is about experiencing new things, right?" Taeyong smiles at him sincerely, and Yuta can't take a look at this guy without blushing himself.

The alpha looks so stunning when he smiles.

"...Whatever."

 

  
\---

 

  
Taeyong made him promise to go home with someone. In the end, he drags Chittaphon out of his classroom because apparently, Hansol is too upset to speak to him. Seems like he hasn't forgotten about the pinching incident earlier today.

Well, Yuta hopes he's going to talk to him again by Tuesday, he needs to copy Hansol's homework.

"Wow, this is beginning to sound like a real love story," Chittaphon comments when Yuta finishes telling what happened, "you're the damsel in distress, minus that you're not blond, and Taeyong's the prince!" The beta squeals just to piss Yuta off.

"You know I only told you this because Hansol refuses to speak to me and I need someone to talk to, right?" Yuta takes his shoes out the locker, cursing when he cannot untie his shoelaces.

"Aw, are you saying that you would choose Ji Hansol over the amazing me?" Chittaphon mocks while holding his hand to his heart, overreacting as usual. Yuta gives him a bored look.

"Isn't it obvious?" He dodges Chittaphon's slap.

Yuta laughs when Chittaphon curses. He walks away from Yuta, telling him to hurry up.

He shakes his head at his friend's antics and continues his lifelong mission to untie his shoelaces.

"Here, let me help you with that," Yuta turns his head around so fast when he hears an alpha's voice again, he's got enough assholes (even though in truth it's only one) to deal with today, thank you very much.

"Relax! I'm Taeyong's friend, Johnny. Surely you know me?" The alpha looks shocked when Yuta just gives him an empty look.

"What? Are you kidding me? Captain of the football team, straight As, doesn't ring a bell?" Yuta shakes his head again, making the alpha put his hands on his chest. Yuta frowns. That action he just did resembles Chittaphon's.

"Please ignore him, I'm Jung Jaehyun, also Taeyong's friend. He told us to check on you," The second alpha, Jaehyun, gives him a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, I know who you are-" Yuta says, ignoring Jaehyun's smug looks that he has been throwing to Johnny.

"See, I told you I'm more famous around here-"

"-you're the alpha who rejected an omega girl after your match, right? I don't remember the girl's name, though; I heard she transferred to another school after that."

It's Johnny's turn to laugh at his friend, "Ha! It's your first meeting, and this guy already thinks that you're an asshole!"

The two alphas are still throwing insults at each other when he's finally done untying his goddamn shoelaces. Next time he's just going to buy espadrilles.

"Well, if you're done talking to me, I'm going to go home now. And please tell Taeyong not to worry, I'm going home with a friend. Bye," Yuta waves his hand but stops when Jaehyun grabs his wrist. Today he has been grabbed by a lot of people, and he doesn't like it.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know you well to tell you what to do, but let me say this: don't give Taeyong false hope. That guy wears his heart on his sleeves, and he looks like he likes you a lot. If you're just going to hang around him just to reject him later, I say it's better if you stay away from him," Jaehyun wipes away his smile and replaces it with something more dangerous.

Yuta gulps, but he stands up straighter, refusing to act weak just because of his gender. He pulls his hands away from Jaehyun's grip.

"I don't need you to tell me that." He says coldly before walking away.

He turns his head around when the other alpha, Johnny, calls his name and shouts, "What?!"

"I'm sorry to say this at such a serious moment, but can you give me your friend's number?"

Yuta walks away.

 

  
\---

 

  
"Yuta, dear, why are you not asleep yet?" His mom says as she approaches him. He immediately slams his laptop close, blushing furiously.

"Aw, what were you looking at? You know I would understand that you were watching porn, you're in a ripe-"

"No, I'm not watching porn, Okaa-san, please don't assume things."

His mother pouts. "But you're almost eighteen, and your poor Okaa-san hasn't seen you bringing back a boyfriend before! Any mother would worry," she cries.

"Well, don't sleep too late, Yu-kun, you have school tomorrow, right?" His mother smiles and moves to open the door, but Yuta reaches out to grab her apron.

"W-Wait. Kaa-chan, can you teach me to make c-chocolates?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii sorry for the super late update! no excuses here, i'm a lazy person  
> are there any anime fans around here? just watched kimi no na wa and it blew my mind.  
> i hope u guys enjoy reading this, and if u all have something to say about it, don't hesitate to say it below! :)  
> oh and i'll probably change the ratings of the fic, if u know what i mean? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda sloppy, but everything works out in the end. Well, not in Yuta's case, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forgot for the nth time, I wanna say thanks for the 2k hits and over 200 kudos! Not to mention the subscriptions, bookmarks, and comments! You guys surely know how to make an author happy!! Once again, thanks :) It really makes me happy to know that my story is loved by some people :)
> 
> Fair Warning : there's some paragraphs of Taeyong being oblivious af, but please bear with him :)

"Hansollie," Yuta gives his friend the sweetest smile he can manage. "Don't ignore me," he drawls the 'e' and puffs out his cheeks, trying to win back Hansol's heart.

Hansol has been pretending he doesn't exist since the first period (even though it's been three days since Yuta physically hurt him) and Yuta needs to get back in his good graces, or he's going to kiss goodbye to his homework insurance.

Chittaphon, who's sitting opposite them, watches with amusement as Yuta bats his eyelashes at a stony-faced Hansol. He never knew Hansol to be the one who holds grudges, his friend probably only needs to get laid.

"What? I don't need to get laid!" Hansol whisper-shouts.

Oh, it turns out he spoke his mind earlier.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You've been celibate for three months now, Ji Hansol," he rolls his eyes at Hansol's muddled face, "don't look at me like that. I have my sources. Maybe it's time to put your big alpha knot for a good use," Chittaphon crosses his arms smugly as if he's making a very critical point.

"Shut up, _Shittaphon_ ," Hansol mumbles under his breath, looking everywhere but their faces.

"You wanna say that again?" Chittaphon cracks his knuckles.

Yuta can only blink at the sudden turn of events. His life is never boring if he's with his two amusing friends. When he's with them, it's like he's in this amusement park, with a giant frog and a chunky monkey being the center of the attraction.

He's totally not comparing his friends to animals. Nope.

He puts two large bento boxes in front of his friends and blushes a bit when he sees their perplexed expressions.

"I-I made something, and I want you guys to try it out first?" He asks instead, suddenly losing his confidence. Out of the three of them, Hansol is the best cook, and he only can make boiled eggs.

One can imagine how horrible his and Chittaphon's skills are at cooking.

His friends look at him suspiciously, as if the foods inside the bento are poisonous.

"I didn't put anything inside! My mom supervised me when I made this, I swear! I just need your opinion!"

"Hansol," Chittaphon turns back to his alpha friend, "if you die, I promise that I will report Yuta as the suspect," he smiles angelically as he pushes his share of the box to Hansol's table.

Hansol's arms shot out as he shoves his longer arms to hold back the box Chittaphon thrust to him, "No need to do that, the entire student body will be the witness. If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me," he replies with the same angelic grin.

"Well, it's good to know that my friends have _so_  much faith in me," Yuta comments sarcastically, feeling a wee bit insulted for their lack of trust.

Two heads turn to look at him simultaneously with a glare and Yuta sighs.

"At least open it first then you can judge whether it's edible or not," he helplessly gestures to the boxes.

Giving him last scrutinizing looks, they open the box together.

"Woah," Chittaphon pipes, "this is so pretty I feel guilty eating it," he says as he examines the heart-shaped chocolate with pink and white dots decorating it.

"There are a lot of shapes with different decorations; you made this yourself?" Hansol comments, "I'm touched."

"Yeah, like I said, I'm practicing. And I want you guys to be the first one to try it," Yuta replies sheepishly, avoiding Hansol's look.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you actually-" The words got pushed back to his mouth as Yuta grabs one piece of chocolate and shoves it to Hansol's gaping mouth, making him almost choke.

"Actually what?" Chittaphon asks, curious.

"N-Nothing! Isn't that right, Ji Hansol?" Yuta reassures him while giving Hansol a hard squeeze on his thighs, making the alpha squeak in pain. He can only nod his head profusely.

Chittaphon gives him a look that screams _I-will-bully-it-out-of-you-but-not-now_ and proceeds to eat his share.

Yuta's insulted when Chittaphon widens his eyes like he grew two heads.

"Oh my God," he exclaims as he reaches out across the table to touch Yuta's cheeks and push them together, "what kind of evil entity had possessed you? You need to be exorcised! Oh, my poor, _poor_ friend!"

Yuta's pissed off now.

"These are not only cute but edible!" Chittaphon gestures to the box full of sweetness.

"At least say it's delicious!"

"Hey, that's a whole lot of compliment if you're the one who made it!"

 

 

\---

 

 

After making Hansol swear never to tell Chittaphon anything, he escapes to the bathroom. Heck, he was so nervous even though they're only his friends.

It took all weekend to manage to make a decent chocolate, thanks to his mom's guidance (he had to endure those hours while his mom reminiscences how she made chocolates for her unusual amount of boyfriends back when she was still a student).

At first, his milk chocolate became dark chocolate because it burnt too much, but now he's making an improvement.

If he's going to do it, he's going to do it right.

His soul almost jumps off his skin when he bumps into Taeyong, though. What kind of fate is this?

He loses his balance and prepares himself to embarrass himself again, but he feels a large hand on the small of his back.

Taeyong's looking at him with fondness in his eyes and Yuta fights the urge to blush. They stay in that position for awhile, lost in each other's eyes.

One of the cubicles opens as their bubble breaks.

"Um, t-thanks," Yuta stammers and pulls himself away, not noticing Taeyong's disappointed look.

He brushes the imaginary dust on his pants, still not daring to look at Taeyong's face. He suddenly feels a lot smaller standing in front of the alpha.

There's an awkward silence surrounding them as neither wants to talk nor go away. Taeyong decides to break it, "S-So, how was your weekend?"

Yuta brings back his head after he looked up and noticed that Taeyong has been staring at him all this time. He doesn't know why he's so fucking shy; he's Nakamoto Yuta for God's sakes, your potty-mouthed resident omega. And he never, ever blushes. ( ~~It's a lie~~ ).

"I-It was good. Well, I did nothing but-" Yuta stops his big mouth, almost spilling his secret. If Chittaphon is here, he would have a major field trip teasing Yuta 'till death.

He swears to everybody up there; he's not usually like this. Being around Taeyong just makes him do and say weird things.

"But? But what?" Taeyong looks at him questioningly, expecting Yuta to finish his words.

Yuta feels the urge to snap at Taeyong, his bitchy-self wanting to rebuke, but one smoldering gaze from the alpha makes him putty.

"N-Nothing! How was yours?" Yuta asks, not-so-smoothly avoiding Taeyong's question.

The taller alpha is still looking at him skeptically, but he chooses to take the bait, not wanting to invade Yuta's privacy.

"Mine was as fun as it can be if you consider watching dramas alone ll night long with a bowl of popcorn to be fun," he answers sheepishly.

Yuta has to snicker at that.

"The big bad alpha likes to watch dramas? Oh, what horror!"

"Hey, the one I'm watching it's so good that it can make a big bad alpha like me cry," Taeyong defends himself.

"Maybe you're not a big bad alpha, just a big crybaby," Yuta teases again with a wide grin stretching his face.

Taeyong's eyes widen at that. He has seen Yuta smile like this (the first few weeks he spent admiring the omega in front of him is a solid proof), but never to him.

It makes him a little bit light-headed because Yuta just looks so beautiful, his pink lips showing his rows of perfect white teeth and his big eyes crinkling in the corners with happiness.

Taeyong is so in love with his smile.

"Yeah, maybe I am," Taeyong replies distractedly with hazed eyes.

Yuta gives him another small smile, and Taeyong can die happily now.

He doesn't realize he's staring at Yuta's face for a full five minutes until the omega shifts on his feet, obviously nervous.

Taeyong snaps out of his trance for the nth time since meeting the omega and apologizes profusely with a red face. Gosh, he's like in his late teens and he still acts like a middle-schooler in love.

"Uh, so, uh, I-I'm going to go back to class now," he turns around quickly, too embarrassed to look at his crush's face. His thigh hits the corner of the sink instead, and he yelps in pain.

So much for not embarrassing himself.

He's ready to sprint down to the hallway when there's a small hand holding the back of his shirt, stopping him from moving. The touch is so subtle that he wouldn't have noticed it if not for his hyperactive senses.

"Dark and milk chocolate. Which one do you prefer?" Yuta's small voice greets him.

Confused, he turns to look at the omega properly. "Um, milk? Why?"

Yuta flashes him another bright smile of his and Taeyong forgets how to breathe as he answers, "Me too! See you later, Taeyongie!" The nickname slips out of his lips with ease.

And then he exits the bathroom with grace, leaving Taeyong very confused and very smitten.

 

 

\---

 

 

  
The next day, Taeyong finds a small light blue box with a bright pink ribbon tied around it beautifully on his desk after the break. He looks around, wondering who placed it here, but all of his classmates look indifferent.

A little bit curious, he opens it carefully, not wanting to damage the prettily decorated box. Inside, there's an equally small piece of chocolate with a tiny card with scribbled words written on it. All of this are so squishy, and Taeyong has always been a sucker for little, cute things.

_have more than you show, speak less than you know._

Taeyong wonders if this is what people call a blackmail letter. He searches the box for a name, but there's nothing. The chocolate inside of it looks so yummy he cannot resist eating it, though.

It's as good as he imagined it to be.

In case something happens, he keeps both the box and small note in his pocket.

( ~~He keeps making excuses, but the truth is the box is too cute to throw away.~~ )

 

 

\---

 

 

The chocolates and cryptic notes keep coming for the next three weeks, and Taeyong still can't figure out the person behind this.

He's not going to complain, though; the chocolates just keep getting better and better. The weird thing is, he keeps receiving it on Tuesdays, during the same period.

He vaguely wonders if he has a stalker.

Well, if having a stalker means he's going to get free chocolates every week, stalk him all you want.

He asked Johnny and Jaehyun about this, whether they knew, but they looked as confused as he did.

His friends sounded like they totally don't care about Taeyong's wellbeing ("these can be poisoned, and you guys don't even care!" he had shouted, only to met by Johnny's empty gaze and Jaehyun's smartass remark, "If you think they can be poisoned, why are you still eating it?") and Johnny even asked for one piece. Which Taeyong declined because the chocolate will be wasted on Johnny's useless self. He had to endure Johnny's whines and cries of him being a meanie days after that.

Anyway, he still keeps the boxes and notes; his mom almost threw them away from his desk, much to his horror, but he managed to bring them back to life.

The cryptic messages still intrigue him until this day; the words look like they come out from some excellent plays or something, some Taeyong doesn't even understand.

Which is why he decides to ask Yuta when they have their next study session.

"Hey, I've got something to show you," he reaches out to his pockets before Yuta can stand up from his seat to gather his things.

"I've been getting this, and I've got a total of four of them," he puts the small plastic bag in front of Yuta, containing the notes, "and I've got no idea what it means. Do they ring a bell?"

He had put the notes inside the small plastic in case his mother thought it was garbage, and the boxes are safe under the security of his locked desk.

Yuta grabs one piece, and he looks surprised, "Well, whoever sent this must be a fan of literature. These are all quotes from famous authors," he carefully takes one out, "and it's wonderfully decorated! They also use different fonts. Whoever made this has a _great_ sense of art."

"Whose quotes?"

Yuta rolls his eyes, "I bet you wouldn't know them even if I told you."

Taeyong smiles shyly, "You've got a point there."

"You're not going to report this? You probably have a stalker, you know."

"Yeah, even if I did, I don't have any proof. All I know is that a stranger has been giving me chocolates with quotes once a week. To be honest, I'm kinda flattered."

It's the truth; he has no hard feelings about it at all. He wants to find out who has been giving him these because he only wants to say thanks.

"Good for you then," Yuta slings his backpack as he gives Taeyong another smile. These days Yuta has been smiling around him a lot, and Taeyong is over the moon every time he does it.

"Before we go back, let's stop by McDonald's. I wanna eat a sundae."

And Taeyong is too whipped for this boy to say no.

 

 

\---

 

 

The last box he got has no chocolates in it, and no quotes too.

_I'll be waiting for you on the rooftop after school._

He was so surprised and unsure when he read it, but Johnny convinced him to come ( _you're the one who has been whining about it, and now that the chance comes, you want to back off?_ ) and so he did.

The wind gives chill into his bones; he's lucky he didn't forget to put on his jacket. He's an alpha; his body heat is warmer compared to betas and omegas, but it's still cold.

He looks around for a figure but finds and smells nothing. His foot bumps into something on the floor, so he crouches down to open it.

It's a box with similar decorations with the ones he has been receiving, although noticeably larger. He's not surprised when he sees chocolates inside (there are a lot of them), but the heavy book placed under it takes him aback.

There's a whoosh of wind blowing past him from behind bringing a familiar scent with it.

But it can't be.

"Do you like your surprise?" He turns his head so quick he hears a crack when he hears Yuta's voice.

He stands up abruptly, forgetting he still has the thick book in his arms as his hands crack in protest.

"I didn't take you to be a dense person, to be honest," Yuta gives him a teasing smile as he walks to a frozen Taeyong.

Suddenly all the memories come crashing down on him, and he wants to dig a hole and die remembering how he told Yuta everything from A to Z and didn't manage to notice anything unusual.

"B-But! How did you know where I sat and also, my schedules!"

"I approached one of your friend, John? Jamie? I asked him to deliver the boxes since he knows where you sit and all. But I know it's going to be hard on him too, arriving at school before you did, so I gave him my friend's number like he always wanted," Yuta explains like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Taeyong has to laugh at that. He doesn't even want to imagine the look on Johnny's face when he misremembered his name. "His name is Johnny, but whatever, it's never important," he smiles.

"Why the chocolates, though?" Taeyong asks before he gets distracted checking Yuta out again.

"You don't know?" Now it's Yuta's turn to look surprised.

The omega sighs exasperatedly when he sees Taeyong's clueless face.

"Today's Valentine's Day, you dork."

Taeyong gapes at that. So that's why Jaehyun came into school holding hundreds of chocolates in his arms, looking very pleased with himself.

"Seriously, you're so oblivious-"

"Sorry-"

"ButIthinkit'skindacute," Yuta says it so fast that Taeyong would've missed it if not for his senses that go into haywire whenever he's near Yuta.

Taeyong cannot stop himself from smiling like a lovesick idiot when he sees Yuta's red face.

"So, you've been giving me chocolates more than a month before Valentine's. I wonder what it means," Tayong puts a hand under his chin, acting like he's thinking hard.

"W-Whatever, that doesn't matter! Do you see the book that I gave you?" Yuta is quick to change the topic, and Taeyong lets him even though his smile never left his face.

"Yup, here it is."

"Now, I want you to read that book."

"Oka- Wait, what?"

"That's one of my personal favorites, and I don't care how long it will take, I just want you to give it a shot."

"Sure, no problem, but can I ask why?"

At his question, Yuta refuses to look at him again, and Taeyong could squeeze this omega to death for his cuteness.

"...So you can get to know me better," Yuta mumbles.

Taeyong almost peed in his pants hearing it.

"I know it's stupid, but books are my life, so this is a start!" Yuta unleashes his inner geek, "Books are like paintings, the only difference is that they use words to describe something, which I think it's marvelous because it doesn't limit our imaginations. When I read, it's like I'm in another world, another life, another damn adventure! And-" Yuta rambles but silences himself when he feels Taeyong's large hands holding into his. He had already put the book back inside the box and Yuta didn't even notice it. Damn. he's getting sloppy.

"I understand. I'll read it, but please bear with me, it's going to take long," Taeyong gives Yuta one of that breathtaking smile he doesn't show often.

He releases a breath he doesn't know he's holding.

"Of course," he whispers, and he notices that he and Taeyong are standing too close to each other's personal space and weirdly, he doesn't want to pull away.

He closes his eyes after he sees Taeyong leaning his head closer to his, sealing the space between them with a soft kiss on his lips.

Taeyong lets go of his hands to put one on his waist, the other cradling the side of his face, stroking gently.

Yuta is not the type to kiss on first dates (it's not even a date, to begin with), but Taeyong's scent is so musky and appealing that his omega cannot resist.

He pulls Taeyong closer by his neck, with their bodies pressed against each other. He mewls a bit when he hears Taeyong groan into his lips, unconsciously opening his mouth.

Taeyong doesn't waste any time to devour the insides of his mouth with his tongue, the boldness of the alpha surprising Yuta so much as he yelps again.  
  
The grip on his waist gets tighter; the alpha showing no signs of letting him go anytime soon.

Yuta puts one of his hands on Taeyong's chest, pushing him away gently because he needs air. Taeyong places his forehead on his and rubs their noses together, eyes never leaving him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," he says before leaning down and capturing the omega's lips to his own again.

Yuta chants to himself that he's not usually like this, but it's Taeyong, and no other men would be able to resist.

Taeyong's hands are wondering around the small of his back, never going to his ass, when Yuta notices he's leaking slick.

 _Fuck_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of johnten, i want to focus on yutae's progress for now.. i bet you all think this story is getting to fast but once again: who can resist taeyong tbh.  
> oh and this chapter is not beta-ed as usual, so please tell me if there r mistakes, i'll fix it :)  
> thanks for reading, you lovelies :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first moments as a couple.

Yuta pulls away from Taeyong abruptly, face burning with embarrassment. He can't believe he got aroused just by being kissed. Taeyong moves to pull him back to his chest, but Yuta takes a step back before he can do so. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, Taeyong says, "What's wrong-" and cuts himself off when he catches the sweet scent of Yuta's slick.

Yuta would've thought that Taeyong looks so cute trying to hide his blush, fidgeting from left to right looking anywhere but at Yuta, but he's also preoccupied hiding his own little problem somewhere down there. He takes a step back to prevent Taeyong from smelling him further because: as much as Yuta's into exhibitionism, he's still afraid of his mom finding out.

"Uh, so this is very awkward. As you can see, I'm a little bit wet here," Yuta turns around and shows off his booty, smirking a bit when he hears Taeyong shriek like a helium-overdosed chipmunk, " _literally_. I'll text you later, okay?" Flashing Taeyong another dazzling (in his humble opinion) smile, he's ready to bolt and takes a few moment to praise his ability to remain calm and composed in dire situations such as now.

"Wait!" Yuta almost wants to rip his head off when he hears Taeyong's deep voice.

"I'll come with you," Taeyong says seriously but backtracks when he sees Yuta's raised eyebrows, "n-no, it's not that I want to 'join' you take care of your p-problem, but you smell so good right now, and it's break time I don't want anyone to bother you on the way to the restroom. I promise I'll wait outside. Cross my heart," Taeyong pleads and makes a peace sign. Yuta wants to add that he doesn't mind if Taeyong chooses to wait inside if you know what he means, but again he suppresses that urge in fear that Taeyong will get another heart attack.

So Yuta just blushes and tries hard not to mutate himself into a giant tomato head (and failing miserably) when Taeyong grabs his smaller hand in his own and leads the way like the prince charming he is.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
After jacking off to Taeyong's imaginary cock inside of him and _so_  many other things referring to the silver-haired alpha, he takes a look at himself in front of the shitty mirror in front of him. Chittaphon is right; it really makes his forehead bigger that it's supposed to be.

Yuta washes his soiled hands and curses when there's no tissue to dry his wet fingers. He looks around to check whether there's anyone around (Yuta swears again when he remembers he didn't pay attention if there's any breathing person inside in his hurry) and wipes his hands on his jeans that are thankfully already dark.

There's a medium-sized dark spot on the back of his jeans and Yuta's just going to say that he wet himself when somebody asks because who the fuck cares. It's better than him admitting that he got horny when he got kissed by the hottest alpha in the campus.

Opening the door, Yuta is not surprised to see Taeyong trying to pull his white shirt downwards to cover something painfully obvious to Yuta's eyes.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
It's just Yuta's luck to pass by Chittaphon when he and Taeyong are making their way back to the classroom. They have different classes, but Taeyong insisted he walks Yuta back. Yuta wanted to protest, so he told Taeyong he's a clingy brat only in the first parts of their newly budding relationship, but Taeyong just gave him a serious look that gave no room for argument. Yuta still refuses to be treated like a damsel in distress, but he's going to humor Taeyong. For now.

"Took you guys long enough," Chittaphon comments casually as he eyes Taeyong and Yuta's joined hands. But Yuta knows his best friend well enough to detect some annoyance in Chittaphon's seemingly smooth tone.

And he keeps giving him those evil eyes, so it's very hard not to notice that he's pissed off. But Taeyong doesn't seem to get the hint.

"Yeah, but he's worth the wait," Taeyong gives Yuta a lovesick smile which the latter tries to mirror, but fails when he feels his best friend's judging stare burning holes in his temple. Taeyong, bless his existence, remains blissfully unaware of the imminent danger and continues to brush the back of Yuta's smaller hands with his coarse fingers. As much as Yuta appreciates his affections, he'd much rather not see his boyfriend pee himself watching Chittaphon get angry for some batshit crazy reasons. And so he sends him away.

Not forgetting to give him a kiss, though.

Yuta appreciates it when Chittaphon gives Taeyong a smile (albeit fake) when he says goodbye.

But Yuta immediately regrets his decision to praise Chittaphon because obviously, he underestimated his best friend. The pinch on his left arm burns like hell that he can't hide the feminine squeak coming out of his mouth.

"Youch! What's the big idea, Shittaphon!"

"Oh you know very well what's the big idea here, you damn Yutard. Why did I get a goddamn stalker texting me every second trying to _ask my hand in marriage_!" Chittaphon shoves his phone to Yuta, nearly hitting his head on the process, "I was _this_  close to blocking his number, but then he said he got my number from you. YOU! You know that I don't like shit like this," the two of them are having an eye-roll competition in front of everyone who's used to their pointless banter by now.

"Stop fooling yourself. You're the one who's been whining to me about not having a good lay in a while; I'm just trying to help you out!" Yuta shouts back, "besides, you haven't even seen this guy face. I'm telling ya, I know which type of hoes you fuck Shitty-pornkul and this guy you'd totally bone."

Chittaphon is still giving him the frowny frog face that would be entertaining for Yuta to watch if he's not a bit of annoyed too by the fact he can't go to class peacefully because he has to deal with his friend first. At least Chittaphon stops spouting profanities at him by the mention of _getting laid_.

"I'm letting you off the bait now, but if this guy doesn't meet my standards, I'm gonna sue you for interfering with one's privacy."

Yuta wants to argue that Chittaphon doesn't have the word _privacy_  in his dictionary since he's in his mother's womb supported by the fact that Yuta has caught him having sex with another person(s) in countless of places and positions, but he's smart enough to let this matter go.

"Believe me, you're going to thank me after this," he says instead.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
Two days later finds Yuta and Taeyong with their respective close friends sitting too close to each other for their comfort as the 'new couple' everybody's been talking about.

Taeyong is trying to keep a straight face without choking on his own saliva as he watches Chittaphon, or Ten, as Johnny likes to call him now, makes it his newest mission to cover Johnny's mouth area with his drool. Which, in Taeyong's humble opinion, is just gross.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Taeyong can see Yuta is not doing very well at hiding his disgusted expression as Jaehyun attempts to seduce Hansol (another alpha, but Taeyong is not one who cares about secondary gender. It's just weird when two alphas argue who gets to knot and knotted) with his cringe-worthy pickup lines.

"Is your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars and placed them in your eyes."

"Uhm, no my dad is not-"

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you!"

"Uh, this is real wei-"

"Hi, how do you like your eggs in the morning? Scrambled or fertilized?"

"What? Ew, I don't eat fertilized eg-"

"Nice legs, what time do they open?"

By now, Yuta is holding onto Taeyong's arms for dear life as Jaehyun's stupid pickup lines get more and more inappropriate. But to be honest, Jaehyun is doing such a good job in it, compared to Taeyong who stuttered and almost slipped on his sweat. Sometimes Taeyong's annoyed how Jaehyun is such a perfect human being in many sorts of ways.

Speaking of perfect human beings, there's another one of them sitting right next to him, and his grip on Taeyong's arm is getting tighter and tighter. While it doesn't bother moreover hurt him, he can use that as an excuse to get some well-deserved alone time with his new mate-to-be.

Honestly, there's no one who ships Taeyong and Yuta more than Taeyong's tiny little brain.

Not wasting any more time, Taeyong politely excuses himself, ignoring Yuta's disbelieving looks, grabs the omega's hand in his to lead him into a more secluded and 'private' space.

Of course, it's the library. At first, Yuta refused to kiss him on the shadows of the bookshelves because he doesn't want to taint the innocence of the books.

It's not after Taeyong used his good looks for the first time (on his consciousness) on Yuta that the latter finally obliged and now they're making out.

"Ouch, wait- _Mmmph_ , Taeyong, stop," Yuta puts his hand (which has the smell of roses and vanilla combined with it, according to Taeyong's hyperactive senses) on Taeyong's puckered lips to stop him from kissing him again.

Then he's gently pushing Taeyong down by his shoulders, and Taeyong looks up at him in confusion before he feels a plushy butt on his bony thighs.

"There, better isn't it? You keep pushing me through the wood, and my backside couldn't take it no more," Yuta pouts, and in Taeyong's defense, it's the first time he's ever seen it, so no one has the right to complain if he squeals.

But Taeyong immediately notices the discomfort in Yuta's voice and realizes he's probably too excited for their alone time.

"Sorry. Where does it hurt?" Taeyong asks apologetically as he rubs his hand back and forth through the back of Yuta's soft T-Shirt, trying to ease the pain.

Yuta's smile turns mischievous as he circles one of his arms around Taeyong's neck and uses the other to guide Taeyong's hand to his ass.

Which makes Taeyong gulp and sweat like a pervert.

"My _backside_  doesn't consist only of my shoulders and my _back_ in the literal sense, you know," Yuta answers teasingly like he's genuinely having a good time watching his newly acquired boyfriend squirm under him like a worm in heat.

Trying not to wake his libido, Taeyong thinks about innocent and peaceful things to get rid of the dirty ones off his mind.

"O-Okay," Taeyong knows that Yuta can feel his sweaty palms through the rough material of his pants, "does it still hurt now?" Taeyong is definitely not fondling Yuta in any way, believe him.

Yuta makes a mocking thinking face, and for the first time in forever, Taeyong knows how it feels to be frustrated with him.

"Hm, it still does, though. I think you need to kiss the pain goodbye."

How can a person turn from _oh my God please don't kiss me here there are too much of my innocent children_ to _'I would very much like it if you place your lips to my beautiful ass thank you very much_ in a matter of seconds?

Either way, Taeyong's not complaining.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows head in shame*
> 
> i'm sorry for not updating for a long time TT_TT i really... have nothing to say but sorry... no excuses no excuses i'm just lazy and lacking inspiration these past few weeks TT_TT  
> also i'm sorry yutae are not getting some action like how u guys wanted but it's like i want their first time to be special yknow (insert winky face)
> 
> anyways i'm glad to be back and making my readers happy, i hope you guys enjoyed this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first unconventional date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda NSFW.

Taeyong always sits beside Yuta every time they have classes together since they're dating, and Yuta couldn't be happier. Not that he's going to tell Taeyong that.

It's funny how they're both possessive towards each other, but Taeyong shows it more often since, well, he's an alpha. They're gaining a lot of attention because let's face it; they make a kind of hot pair. And maybe because Taeyong also has a silver head, Yuta doesn't know.

Which he thought would make Taeyong the popular one in their relationship, but Taeyong's hotness is probably rubbing off on him because he's been getting winks and stares from both males and females from all secondary genders. While it's flattering, Yuta thinks the look on Taeyong's face is funnier compared to the useless efforts of his suitors. His boyfriend keeps throwing glares in every direction when he thinks Yuta's not looking, and it's so incredibly amusing.

Yuta is way more vocal in expressing his distaste when someone makes a pass on Taeyong, like how he sarcastically insulted a girl right into her face just yesterday until she ran away with tears in her eyes. Taeyong scolded him for it, but Yuta shrugged it off. It's her fault, who the heck does she think she is, asking Taeyong out on a date when Taeyong's obviously taken.

But his annoyance is always short-lived, unlike Taeyong who hold grudges. Ever since he dated Yuta, his confidence is growing a lot, and it's probably the alpha ego and pride in him. Sometimes Yuta thinks one of these days Taeyong is going to pee on him to mark his scent. Which is terribly disgusting when you visualize it.

"Relax, I'm dating you. I'm not interested in them," every time Yuta says this Taeyong always remains silent, but he tightens his hold on Yuta's hand.

Yuta can almost relate to him because theoretically speaking, they're not each other's yet because they aren't mated.

Now that Johnny and Ten are officially each other's fuck buddies, they hang out around each other more often, his and Taeyong's group of friends.

Jaehyun and Hansol surprisingly didn't sleep with each other, but it didn't stop them from flirting with each other. Well, Jaehyun uses pick-up lines on Hansol every time they meet each other that it suddenly became their speech pattern when they talk to each other. But Hansol keeps indulging him out of curiosity, and they are damaging Yuta's cochlea with those cheesy words. (Look at him casually mentioning _cochlea_ like that, as if he remembers what's its function).

There's no one in the janitor's room when Taeyong pulls him inside, thank God.

Now that they're a couple, they unsurprisingly can't keep their hands off of each other. Yuta excused himself to the bathroom, and Taeyong did the same. For those who knows that they've been dating each other, it's obvious what they're going to do. But in Professor Wang's eyes, they're just two teenagers who are borderline legal, trying to release urine from the urinary bladder through the urethra to the outside of the body, in the complacent way of biological terms.

Oh, they're releasing something from their urethra, okay, just not pee.

Taeyong has Yuta up against the wall with his strong arms holding him up, his hips thrusting up against his in irregular rhythms, dry-humping him to oblivion.

"Sometimes I think about how I'll take you right here in school, where everybody can smell you, and now that you can never be theirs," from his one-hundred-and-one things that Taeyong does to turn him on, dirty talk is on the top of the list.

The alpha's whispering directly to Yuta's ear, using his dark timbre to his advantage. Yuta's also pleasantly surprised with Taeyong alpha-ish characteristics now and makes him appreciate him more since Taeyong did not try to be dominant and commanding before they started going out.

"But I'm not going to give you a shitty fuck in the janitor's closet out of all places, do you know why, baby?" Taeyong licks his earlobe, making him whimper.

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer," Taeyong stops his movements altogether, earning a whine from Yuta.

"N-No, I don't, please Taeyong-ah, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop-" Yuta's hand reaches out to unbuckle his belt for a much-wanted release, but Taeyong slaps his hand away, grabbing both of his thin wrists in one of his large plans and slamming them up above his head.

"Nah-uh, who said anything about touching yourself? You're going to come untouched," Taeyong grabs his thighs and wraps them around his middle, "and no one is going to get naked today. Do you think you can do it for me, babe?" Taeyong asks while giving Yuta a smirk, and as if Yuta could say no to that.

He only manages to nod his head, and Taeyong goes back lining up his restrained cock against his, making them both groan in pleasure.

"Look at you," Taeyong's large hand finds Yuta's ass, feeling the slick, "moaning like a bitch in heat. You smell so good, baby," he grips the omega's ass cheek before slapping it roughly, the sound suppressed by the tight jeans.

  
It's not long until Yuta comes embarrassingly inside his pants, almost screaming on top of his lungs if not for Taeyong's mouth covering his in a deep, bruising kiss.

Taeyong gently puts his legs down again, before giving Yuta some tissues he hid in his pocket to wipe the cum off his underwear. It's still uncomfortably wet.

Yuta eyes Taeyong's very obvious erection, "Must've been hard to be an alpha, eh?"

"I'm used to it," Taeyong gives him a strained smile, still obviously turned on. Yuta contemplates for a few second, before looking at Taeyong with a mischievous expression.

"Lemme help you with that," Yuta kneels in front of him and unzips his pants. He licks his lips at the sight of Taeyong's generously big alpha dick, but Taeyong stops his hand before he could get to feel that.

"I can't make you do this!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuta uses his free hand to make Taeyong let go of his wrist, quickly pulling Taeyong's boxers down in one smooth move, "you didn't force me to do it, it's entirely consensual and legal and all that," Yuta wants to roll his eyes because Taeyong goes back being well, Taeyong.

Taeyong opens his mouth to protest again, but Yuta successfully shuts him up as he gives Taeyong's head a kiss before licking a stripe down to his balls.

It immediately twitches in interest and Taeyong fails not to buck up his hips.

"See, you like it, your dick likes it, I like it, it's a win-win solution," Yuta fondles with the base of Taeyong's cock. Heck, his dick covers up Yuta's entire face, what the fuck, bless Lee Taeyong and his big cock.

Taeyong's hands move up to grip Yuta's hair as the latter opens his mouth to suck on the head, his two hands covering the parts he can't place his mouth on. Yet.

He looks up at Taeyong and gives him a smirk before bobbing his head up and down, deepthroating his boyfriend as deep as he can. He preens when Taeyong gives him a satisfied groan. He's born with a little to none gag reflex, and he has never been thankful until now.

Taeyong takes his face in his, making him pull off of him, and brushes the tears that are forming at the corners of his eyes.

"You're a little minx, aren't you?" Maybe Taeyong wants to look stern, but the faraway look and his hot red cheeks suggest otherwise.

"Only for you, alpha," Yuta gives him a wink and Taeyong's reaction is immediate, pulling Yuta's head back into his cock, making him suck again.

"Fuck, you look so good like this, baby," Taeyong moans, gripping Yuta's hair again, shallowly thrusting into his mouth, "on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Do you even know what you do to me every time you give these little secretive smirks to my direction?"

Yuta hums before pulling off again, making Taeyong groan in frustration.

He pumps his dick with his small fists, and looks up at him, "I want you to fuck my mouth alpha."

And who is Taeyong to deny him anything?

He thrusts his hips in a fast pace, the wet, obscene sounds of his precum and Yuta's saliva sounds like the kind of music Taeyong would record anytime he wants to get himself off.

"I'm gonna cum soon," Taeyong warns, but Yuta doesn't make any move to pull away. Instead, he grips the back of Taeyong's thighs in his, making him unable to move. It turns Taeyong on so much when he realizes that his boyfriend _wants_  this, wants him to come inside his mouth.

It's probably his biggest load ever when he finally cums, the base of his dick producing a knot. Yuta's lips are stretched wide from his engorged cock, his throat moving up and down, trying to swallow all of his cum. Taeyong has to turn his eyes away at the sight, he might get hard again, and the cycle probably won't stop.

When his cock goes limp again, it slides out of Yuta's lips effortlessly. He helps Yuta up by grabbing him under his arms and kisses his lips, tasting his cum.

"You can't possibly say this is your first time giving head, can't you?" Taeyong asks as he pulls his pants up again.

"You can't possibly think that you're my first boyfriend," Yuta mimics him and rolls his eyes when the alpha growls possessively.

"Don't be so dramatic. I only had one boyfriend before you, happy? And I never talk to him since we broke up, don't fret."

"Now let's get back to class before Professor Wang thinks we committed double suicide."

 

 

\---

 

 

Taeyong doesn't know what came over him to agree to this. They intended to have a nice first dinner date in a fancy Italian restaurant that Taeyong recommended, but he forgot to book a place. It's a Saturday night, so of course; it's full.

And then they drove off to a cinema to catch a movie, but it's full too. It's like the entire city decides to ruin their first date together by simultaneously going out of their houses.

A little bit apologetic since it's technically a mistake, Taeyong offered to drive him home to just snuggle inside the bedsheet together, but Yuta refused.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yuta said.

The omega took the wheel (despite Taeyong's continuous objections) and took them to some neighborhood that Taeyong has never seen before.

And that brings him back to the present time. Yuta's searching everywhere for God-knows-what in front of a stranger's front door, and Taeyong is _t_ _his_  close from having a panic attack.

"What are you doing?!" He whisper-shouts, widening his eyes again when Yuta finds a goddamn key and proceeds to unlock the door.

" _Sssh_! You'll see!" Yuta gives him a naughty smile, and Taeyong goes dumb again and takes Yuta's offered hand as he leads him to an unfamiliar room. Taeyong closes the door gently and prays to everyone up there for breaking into someone's house, but he's too weak to resist Yuta's limitless charms.

They tiptoe up the stairs, the old wood making creaking noises no matter how much they try to keep quiet.

Yuta opens the door to their left and grabs his phone to turn on the flashlight. He directs it to the faint silhouette of the bed, and Taeyong widens his eyes.

It's Johnny and Ten cuddling naked. He wants to pour bleach into a bucket and drowns his eyes in it.

"Oh God, jackpot. Didn't expect Johnny will be here too," Yuta says giddily, completely unaffected by the fact that his best friend and his fuck-mate slash possible boyfriend are unclothed.

Yuta opens the drawer and grabs one bottle. Taeyong can't see from his position because of the darkness, but judging from Yuta's sneaky look, it's not something good.

"What are you planning to do?" Taeyong whispers as he follows Yuta to the doorless en-suite bathroom. After grabbing another mysterious bottle (Taeyong seriously needs to get his eyes checked), he kneels down, back facing him. He's too busy staring at Yuta's ass to pay attention to what he's doing until the omega stands up again, this time holding some sort of medium-sized container. Just how many bottles does Ten have in his bedroom?

"Spice up their sex life."

Taeyong wipes his cold sweat away when Ten turns in his sleep, mumbling incoherent words as Yuta placed something on Ten's side.

He smacks a kiss on his friend's forehead before running away, not forgetting to pull Taeyong too.

Once they're inside the car, Yuta can't contain his giggle as he laughs into his hands.

"What did you do?" Taeyong's amused as he starts up his car again.

"I replaced the lube with a cooling gel."

 

 

\---

 

 

Taeyong can't say anything because he secretly wants to get back at Johnny for not telling him about the chocolates on Valentine's day.

On the way back to Yuta's place, they stop by for coffee, which thankfully is still open in twelve a.m.

"Hey, pull over for a second, I saw something!" Yuta screams, and Taeyong almost wets himself. He slams the break down suddenly, apologizing before scolding Yuta for surprising him.

"Wait here; I'll check it out," Yuta unbuckles himself, but Taeyong stops him.

"No, I'll go with you, it's dark and cold outside."

Yuta pats his cheek like he's a kid, "Don't worry too much, it's probably just a squirrel."

He opens the door to his side, and Taeyong can't look at him from the side mirror because he goes to the other direction.

His alpha hearing abilities manage to catch the sounds of Yuta's footsteps in the snow before it disappears completely.

There's a loud scream coming from the back, and Taeyong almost destroys his car door trying to get out.

"Yuta?! Yuta, baby, where are you?" Taeyong shouts as he tries to detect Yuta's scent but the wind is making it hard to do that.  
  
And suddenly there's something cold and wet being thrown to his head, and Taeyong whips his head around.

Yuta's standing there with a triumphant smile, a ball of snow in his gloved hand, already aiming towards Taeyong again.

His coat is already ruined by the time he reaches Yuta, grabbing him and hoisting him up to his shoulder like a potato sack, making the omega squeal in laughter.

"The look on your face! I should scare you more often!" He tries to wriggle out of Taeyong's firm grip, but the alpha doesn't let him.

"You think it's funny?" He puts Yuta down on the snow and starts to tickle him. They ended up having a wrestling contest, which Taeyong effortlessly wins.

Taeyong's sitting on Yuta, still pining him to the snowy ground, and their faces are so close to each other that he can count Yuta's eyelashes. He leans down to capture Yuta's lips for a sweet kiss.

"I think I kinda love you," he whispers against Yuta's mouth with a smile.

"I think I kinda love you too."

They both called in sick on Monday because they caught a cold, but they think it's worth it.

 

 

(Ten barges into his room with a brand new bleached hair, screaming profanities at him, but Taeyong doesn't have to know, right?)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii and happy Valentine's and Jaehyun's day! We're nearing the end of this story and I feel kinda nostalgic :)
> 
> Oh, and I won't be taking anymore prompts for the time being, I think I still have three requests pending. Thanks ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family.

Fixing his hair for the nth time that day, Yuta paces around the room, stopping whenever he passes the mirror. He's not going to embarrass himself by wearing unsuitable clothes when he's going to meet two godly creatures who made the holy Lee Taeyong.

As usual, his two friends were very unhelpful when he seek their assistance; one was too mad at him for almost making his cock fall off (Yuta still wants to laugh when Ten showed him his very blue dick), and the other was too busy going on a date with Moon Taeil. He vaguely remembers that name somewhere before but shrugs it off as he deems it's not important.

 **Han Solo** : are u still not going  
**Han Solo** : don't be a wimp for once  
**Han Solo** : this is not ten btw

 **yutall** : yea i believe ya ur not him ;)  
**yutall** : and to answer ur question  
**yutall** : not yet.

 **Han Solo** : just pick the girly blouse u like so much.  
**Han Solo** : your loverboi will definitely fuck u  
**Han Solo** : this is still not ten.

 **yutall** : it's not girly.  
**yutall** : on the contrary, it's very manly  
**yutall** : how did u steal hansol's phone  
**yutall** : ofkorz ur not 10

 **Han Solo** : girly af i tell u.  
**Han Solo** : he forgot to bring it  
**Han Solo** : OMG THIS IS NOT TENNNascvjsn dhnklm your usErNaME SUCKSByE

 **Han Solo** logged out.

 

Sometimes Yuta wonders whether he got his tsundere traits from hanging out too much with Ten.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  
Out of all things he expects in a family dinner, it's not this: Taeyong fighting with his nephew over a slice of a goddamn pizza. His nephew is at the tender age of six while Taeyong is like fifty years old. Yuta is more of a pasta person than a pizza person so he can't relate to them. It's like the pizza is taking over Taeyong's mind and the mature alpha side of him was gone within seconds the moment he set eyes on the pepperoni-filled bread.

"Hey, big sister who's sitting on the chair doing nothing but gossiping with mom! Tell your kid how he should listen to older people, especially if that older person is his uncle!"

"Mommy, Uncle is not fair, he ate three slices, and I only ate two! It's my turn!"

"Unfortunately for you young child, this world is not all fair and love. I'm trying to teach you the dark side of the world you live in!"

Unable to deal with the childishness that is Lee Taeyong (and the poor kid looked like he's really about to bawl his eyes out, so his motherly instincts just took over), Yuta takes the pizza box out of Taeyong's hands, ignoring his boyfriend's whine and crouches down to Minhyung's level.

"Hey, big boys don't cry! If you cry then the pizza will think you're a crybaby and it will not like it when it gets eaten by a crybaby," he comes up with something ridiculous in front of Taeyong's mother and sister, and it's incredibly embarrassing he would dig a hole and die if not for Minhyung's sparkling eyes looking up at him.

"Really?" He looks at Yuta with so much trust in his eyes and brushes off his tears with force when Yuta nods his head.

"Can I please have the pizza now? Look I'm not crying anymore, I swear!" Minhyung holds up a peace sign using his chubby fingers, and Yuta glares back at Taeyong when he opens his mouth to protest. The alpha takes a step back with a pout.

"Of course you can! A slice with dozens of pepperonis coming for you!" Yuta makes a buzzing noise and makes an airplane motion using his hands, delivering the pizza into Minhyung's awaiting mouth. Yuta hears Taeyong whimper in envy as Minhyung gobbles down the pizza and rolls his eyes.

He stands back up and kisses Taeyong right in his mouth, pulling away after exactly five seconds. "Here. Happy?" Yuta hides the blush on his cheek by turning around to entertain Minhyung, who's adorably covering his eyes with his sticky hands.

"Gosh, your hands are dirty! Let's go wash your face," He carries Minhyung and runs away to the bathroom.

Taeyong's sister jumps down from her seat and pinches the cheek of her lovestruck brother. "Whipped. You are so whipped, Lee Taeyong."

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
"I can't believe I kissed you in front of your beautiful mother and sister! They must think I'm the desperate slut who can't wait to mate with you oh my God what am I gonna do-" Taeyong shuts him up by licking the juncture between his neck and collarbone.

"This is where I'm going to mark you when we mate. Here, where everyone can see it," he kisses it, "and my sister loves you already for taking care of her kid, I'm sure mom thinks the same," Taeyong assures him. They're snuggling under the blanket in Taeyong's bedroom. He has gaming posters that Yuta can't name since he never plays video games, and the items inside the room are ninety percent electronic and the rest are his bed and wardrobe.

It's such a different sight inside Taeyong's room, compared to his which is more on the geeky and old-fashioned side. (He changes the sheets to dark blue every time Taeyong drops by his house because he's not ready to show his baby pink one). Yuta's room is like a library with a bed and a small table in the middle of it. He realizes how different he is from Taeyong, but he can't wait to get to know him better. After all, love is appreciating your differences as well as your similarities, right?

If Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul has the ability to read whatever he's thinking right now, he's going to smack him right on the back of the head.

"Your bed smells a lot like you." Okay, that was not meant to be spoken out, now he sounds like a creep.

Taeyong chuckles. "Well, I sleep in it every day, of course, it will. Unless you expect it to smell like a different omega that's not my boyfriend?"

Yuta glares at him. "If you dare to cheat on me, I don't care whether you're hot as fuck or not, I'm going to cut off your knot and feed it to my cannibalistic goldfishes," he threatens. He's not going to hurt Taeyong's handsome face; it's like an insult to everyone in this world who appreciates beauty and perfection.

Despite the fact that he's an omega, it still makes Taeyong a little bit nervous seeing the serious look on Yuta's face. Luckily his knot is going to survive; he's so in love with this boy that he won't even look at others, even if they're naked and dancing.

That's obviously an exaggeration; he will totally look on out of curiosity, but you get what he means.

"Let's start talking about ourselves," Yuta suggests suddenly, sitting up, "I'm going to ask you a question, and you answer. Then it's your turn. We're going to do it until we're bored enough to sleep."

"But I'm not going to sleep because it's never boring if we're talking about you."

Yuta blushes again. "Oh shut your trap. Let's start," he clears his throat, "how many people have you slept with?" Taeyong almost chokes on his spit.

"What! How am I supposed to remember that?" Which is a wrong thing to say because Yuta's expression turns dark.

"Oh? Are you saying that you slept with too many people to be able to count? Tell me, can you still count them using your remaining fingers?" Yuta crosses his arms and pouts, which Taeyong immediately kisses away.

"Baby, I was young and quite, you know, _good-looking_ , you can't expect me to stay a virgin in my teenage days right?" Taeyong pulls Yuta closer and brings him into his lap. "Plus, you're my first ever real relationship, no one matters except for you, cross my heart." And Taeyong gives him that smoldering look that he used to send him back when Yuta thought he was a stalker, but this time it only makes Yuta wants to jump on his cock. Literally.

They're in the process of getting to know each other better here, so jumping on Taeyong's cock can wait later. "Okay, I believe you, cheeseball. Your turn now."

Taeyong gives him a smile, and Yuta wants to knock his head on the headboard because his heart skips again. Taeyong's always smiling at him now, but the effect is still like it's the first time he does it. "What's your favorite color?"

Yuta rolls his eyes, "Seriously? I asked you how many holes you fucked but my favorite color?"

"As I said, everything about you is-"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop it, you're making me sick with the crazy amount of cheese you threw into my face," Yuta says while looking away, blushing again.

"My favorite color is black," Yuta gives him a triumphant smile, but confusion is written all over Taeyong's face.

"Really? But if I remember correctly, Ten said you like pink," Taeyong says, and Yuta gasps.

"Since when do you talk to Ten? And so what if I love pink? You got a problem with that? It's not like I love pink, this is just a hypothetical question."

"He's Johnny's boyfriend now; I meet him sometimes. No, why would I have a problem if you like pink?" Taeyong asks incredulously.

Yuta huffs. "My friends from elementary said it was sissy and girly. It's not like I like pink because of it's girly, I just like it!"

"So you really love pink."

"I did not say that!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

Taeyong smiles affectionately. This is getting nowhere. "So your favorite color is black and you _hate_  pink. Right. Noted. Next time I'm going to buy you pink roses just to piss you off. Next question," Taeyong says when he spots Yuta opening his mouth to protest.

Yuta's ears are red with embarrassment. "You're unbelievable. Next question: Jung Jaehyun or Seo Youngho?"

Taeyong makes a disgusted face at that and Yuta throws his head back in laughter.

"I don't know how I should answer that honestly."

"I'll make it easier for you. Whose face you prefer to look at when you wake up in the morning?"

"Um, Jaehyun? Johnny drools all over the place so, nope," Taeyong cringes at the visual that follows.

"When you're sick, who are you gonna cuddle with?"

"They won't cuddle with me because Johnny is a big crybaby behind that giant figure of his, and Jaehyun wouldn't want to get my cold-"

"This is a hypothetical question, oh my God, don't take it literally!"

"Well, maybe Johnny? He's actually a big softie."

Yuta shifts in his lap and Taeyong wants to groan. But Yuta's going to throw a fit again if he finds out that Taeyong has a boner while they're doing this.

"So you're basically saying that you want both of them."

"No! That was your question; I was just trying to answer it honestly! You're the only one I'm interested in, and the idea of getting together with my two best friends are quite revolting for me to bear."

Yuta puffs out a laugh. "Can you stop being cheesy for one second? I think I made a huge mistake deciding to date you."

"Hey, you were the one who confessed to me first, remember? The chocolates and everything? It was an enormous effort too, I think I'm quite special," Taeyong teases him and brushes the bangs away from Yuta's eyes. The omega has light chocolate orbs that Taeyong can't seem to stop staring into. The omega's eyes drift down to stare at his lips.

Yuta bites his lip and the red on his cheeks is starting to travel down his neck, staring at Taeyong's and he keeps fidgeting.It's a tell-tale sign that he' thinking about something either very lecherous or ridiculous. Taeyong bets it's the former and it's making Taeyong's cock both uncomfortable and happy.

"I know it's your turn to ask but," Yuta looks unsure and Taeyong hums for him to continue.

"Can I suck you off?"

 

 

\---

 

 

  
Taeyong's dick is halfway into Yuta's mouth when his mother comes in without knocking. As usual.

"Mom! W-Why are you here?" Taeyong can feel Yuta's smirk as he deepthroats him, giving feather touches on his balls.

"What do you mean why am I here? This is my house, and you're my son, I can come in whenever I like," his mom steps closer to the direction of the bed and four more steps he'll traumatize his mom by showing the image of her son getting his cock sucked by his boyfriend.

"No, s-stop mom! Don't step away from there and kindly get out, I-I beg y-you," Taeyong shivers and buck his hips up when Yuta starts to bob his head up and down.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Where's Yuta? Is he okay?" His mom starts to throw him questions after questions while ignoring his pleas to get out of the door and she's like one step away from getting a peek at them and Taeyong's _t_ _his_ close to having a panic attack while getting a head.

He grabs the bed's leg with a trembling hand. Yuta, that little minx, is showing no signs of stopping even though he's clearly aware that Taeyong's mom is inside the room. He is about to throw the rat plushie that his mom hates so much to scare her away, but stops. 

"Mom! Minhyung spilled the milk all over the carpet, can you please help?!" Taeyong hears his sister shout from below. Taeyong loves his sister so much. 

Taeyong would've been very heartbroken on how his mother turns on her heels, completely forgetting about her son after her grandson's name is mentioned, but he's too preoccupied to say anything.

His phone rings signaling a new message.

_u owe me one, baby bro._

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
Yuta's mom is gorgeous. Yuta's the male version of her. Yuta's dad is super scary.

Those three were the first few things his brain noticed when he entered Yuta's house.

"Taeyong-kun, would you like some Dango? I made some earlier today." And her sweets are the second best in the world. The first place, of course, belongs to his mom. Taeyong wonders whether Yuta will be able to cook like his mother when they have kids someday in the future.

Yuta's dad keeps reading the newspaper, and he's the typical Japanese dads Taeyong sees when he watches animes, but he also keeps sending Taeyong stern looks, as if he's judging him.

Sensing his nervousness, Yuta's hand reach out to hold his underneath the table, and Taeyong gives him a strained smile, thankful. Yuta warned him in the car that his dad is a little bit overprotective of him since he's an only child and an omega like that, which Taeyong completely understands. But. Still.

Ten minutes later, the man finally puts down his newspaper.

"What are your intentions with my son?" He asks calmly, and Taeyong loses his shit.

"I intend to fuck him and give you lots of beautiful grandchildren, sir!"

Let's just say it took two hours of kneeling and begging for Taeyong to explain what he really meant.

Yuta recorded all of it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very touched when I read your comments! Thanks for the over 4k hits, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions! You readers really motivate me to update faster <3 You gave me a lot of support and I can't thank you enough :) Thanks again and I love you <3
> 
> If u guys don't mind, please give your thoughts? I would love to hear from you! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well in the end.

Two days till his heat and Yuta is still lounging around in Hansol's house playing Playstation despite Taeyong's consistent protests.

"Hey, can you grab me a can from the fridge?" Yuta nudges Taeyong's thigh with his feet, making the alpha look up to him from under his legs.

"There are a lot of cans in the fridge; tuna, mackerel, beans-"

"Don't play coy with me, Lee Taeyong. I need alcohol to beat this bitch," Yuta says again, not looking away from the screen.

"I don't think-"

"Come on; it's not like I'm pregnant or anything, I saw you drink one earlier. I believe in gender equality," by now Yuta's spouting nonsense. He's living his title as the infamous cute geek because Taeyong realized too late how much he loves both his literature and video games.

With a defeated sigh, Taeyong moves up from his seat under the floor and groans when his blood suddenly starts to flow to his foot. Hansol pats his shoulders to show sympathy before going back to beat Yuta's ass on FIFA.

He pretends not to notice Johnny's underwear on the chair beside of him. Once Ten found out that Johnny used to have a crush on Taeil, Hansol's current boyfriend, the beta dragged him upstairs to _show him who he belongs to_.

Yuta had to increase the volume to the max to block the mating sounds coming from the guestroom.

Grabbing a few cans of beer, Taeyong reminiscences how he used to cook for Yuta when they were still having study sessions at the omega's house. He misses those moments, even though he can't be happier than now.

Now they're finally together and planning on their mating, but Yuta is acting as casual as it can be, while Taeyong is nervous on how it'll go. He thinks that it's better this way; if the both of them panics, it won't go well. But Taeyong still doesn't like it when Yuta hang around his unmated alpha friends when he's this close to his heat. He's the only omega in the group; the others treat him like an equal because if they don't Yuta will give them a piece of his mind, but nobody can predict what will happen when they're driven by instincts alone.

Taeyong prefers not to punch one of his friends to defend his boyfriend's honor, so he'd much rather avoid the incident from happening.

Placing the cold can on Yuta's cheek, Taeyong smirks inwardly when his boyfriend flinches away with a squeak. Serves you right, he thinks. The chance of Yuta paying attention to him when his books and games are involved is nearly null.

"Bitch, stop tackling me and play fair!"

"Excuse me? Hello? You're the one who keeps getting the yellow card how is it my fault?!"

Shaking his head, Taeyong shares an understanding look with Taeil who he thinks is a decent guy. Well, Hansol is decent too when he's not faced with anime and games.

The bell rings and Taeyong offers to open the door. He's bored as fuck waiting for Yuta to finish his game while playing Candy Crush.

"Thank you for opening the door for Yours Truly," Jaehyun gives him a broad smile as he hands over the pizza. "Damn, I took so much time queuing for this, you owe me one!"

Now Jaehyun's the only one single although Taeyong wouldn't say that because he knows how many girls and boys Jaehyun bring to bed every weekend. But he seems interested in the Chinese boy in his History class, but Taeyong doubts that any relationship is going to form soon judging from how Jaehyun still doesn't have any plans to throw his bad habit of fucking everything that moves.

Good thing that he still has boundaries, Taeyong thinks as he watches Jaehyun move around the couch to greet Taeil and Hansol politely.

He puts the pizza away; it's an unspoken agreement that they're going to eat after Johnny and Ten are done with their copulation.

"Hey Yuta, your smell is really fucking-" A second later Taeyong's already jumping in front of Yuta with a hand on Jaehyun's collar, eyes turning gold.

"-detectable! Chill, I just wanted to tell him to be careful, every alpha can smell an omega near heat." Jaehyun holds up both of his hands.

"He's not going anywhere alone, don't worry," Taeyong sends Jaehyun an apologetic look for going half crazy on him which the latter shrugs away.

"Thanks for convincing him not to leave me alone, Jaehyun-ah," Yuta rolls his eyes. There goes his chance to sneak out to the library to have his daily reading session. Taeyong had made it clear yesterday that he is to be accompanied whenever he goes, which Yuta naturally disagreed because he needs some privacy too. But today Jaehyun just had to ruin it by saying that.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

He sneaks out anyway. Call him rebellious and disobedient, but Nakamoto Yuta is not your type of omega who listens to people, especially alphas. He believes in gender equality. He doesn't know how many times he said that in front of Taeyong.

In his defense, it's not like he's going far away, he knows better not to go to the library since it's nearly fifteen miles from his house. His gummy bears ran out a few hours ago, and he gave in to the temptation to buy it in a supermarket near his home. Plus he's also wearing Taeyong's jacket that he gave the moment Yuta mentioned that his heat is coming soon. So at least he's going to smell a bit like an alpha.

It's warm inside the market, and he hurries to the sweets shelf. Smiling to himself, Yuta grabs two Haribo extra large packets and looks around if there is anything else he can buy. He has a habit of eating a dangerous amount of sweet during his heat, but what his mother doesn't know won't kill her.

The first flow of slick soaks his trousers when he's on the way to grab some banana milk from the dairy section. Thankfully he still has common sense in his system, his heat not fully taking over yet.

"Shit," Yuta grumbles as he puts back the milk and turns to head towards the bathroom. A large hand stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The stranger alpha says. He's wearing a nametag, but Yuta's not going to waste his memory trying to remember this guy's useless name.

"And who do you think you are? Let me go before I hit you on the sack," he uses all of his strength to push the alpha away and attempts to run to the opposite direction. He doesn't even get three steps before he's being pushed backward again to a quite empty alley.

"You should've known better, you little bitch," the asshole breaths into his neck, "flaunting your scent in a public place like this when you're in heat. You're just asking for it aren't you?"

Yuta bites back a moan as he feels another flow of slick comes out through his hole; his cock hardening. He's got to get away before he fully succumbs to his heat and damn him if he's going to let anyone but Taeyong takes him.

"Go to hell, prick!" He elbows the alpha's face and kicks him in the crotch to be safe before using his speed to run towards the bathroom.

He goes into the family stall and dials Taeyong's number with shaky hands. His boyfriend picks up on the first ring and Yuta would've laughed at how eager he is if he's not stuck in this shitty situation.

"Yuta? What's wrong, why are you-"

"L-Listen up, Taeyong-ah," Yuta moans into the phone, can't stop his hips from rubbing against the wall, wanting to gain some friction, "don't panic. C-Can you pick me up at the supermarket near my house? Remember right, the place we bought soda a few days ago? I'm in the bathroom," he curses to himself when his voice trembles a bit at the end.

"How the hell do you expect me not to panic? Are you-"

"I'm in fucking heat, and I'm sorry I will make it up to you forever if you want, but for now just shut up and pick me up!" Yuta ends the call in frustration and opens his zipper to put a hand on his raging cock.

He bites his lips not to make a noise, not wanting to attract any alphas, but he knows it's not going to work, not with the pheromones he keeps sending out. Every alpha within a few meters radius will be able to smell him.

But YOLO, he's not completely out of it yet, probably he can still throw a punch or two to defend his honor.

His hole is not showing any signs to stop leaking anytime soon, and he grabs some tissue paper to wipe the slick off because he's going to ruin his leather pants which cost more than his No Longer Human.

He smells the familiar scent from earlier and wants to roll his eyes if he has the energy to do so. The alpha bangs his fists on the door, "You whore, why are you locking yourself when your alpha is here to know you, hm? Should I punish you for being disobedient?" This guy should consider himself lucky that Yuta's focusing himself not to flood the floor with his cum and slick, or else the knot that he bragged about so much will be gone by Yuta's bare hands.

He panics a bit, though, when the freak rattles on the doorknob like a maniac, and Yuta's not the one to underestimate an alpha's strength when they're in a dominant trance.

Suddenly the rattling stops, and he hears a sickening crack from outside, and he's never this glad hearing Taeyong's voice.

"Yuta? Baby? It's me, can you open the door?" Which Yuta immediately does even before Taeyong finishes his words, and jumps to hug his boyfriend. There's sweat coming from his eye glands; he doesn't even know that it's possible.

"Ssh, stop crying, you're okay now," Taeyong wraps his arms tight around Yuta's waist, "I'm going to take care of you, all right?" The deep timbre of Taeyong's voice soothes his mind, and he purrs a little.

"I need you to knot me, alpha." _Whoops_ , brain to mouth filter gone there.

If Taeyong's surprised he doesn't show it, he just gives him a strained smile while he gently pulls Yuta's pants back on and takes off his blue jacket to wrap it around Yuta's waist to cover the wet spot.

"I promise I'm going to take care of you."

Which makes Yuta whine again because he needs an alpha cock inside of him right now. He still has the initiative to kick the alpha freak's on the crotch again for good measure as they step out of the bathroom.

They're inside Taeyong's car in a flash and Yuta's quick to take off his pants again to pull out his dick.

He wraps his small hand around it and pumps it, not caring whether Taeyong's looking or not because he needs to cum, damn it.

Taeyong's car is out of the parking lot when he cums with a loud scream.

Yuta's quite breathless, but he can feel his brain going back to him. He's in his early stages of heat. Usually, he needs to nap a lot before grabbing his biggest knotting dildo to fuck himself. Now he has a real cock, oh the joy of God's creation that is Lee Taeyong.

"Don't drive us to my house," Yuta says through half-lidded eyes. He's drained and sleepy now.

Taeyong peeks at him before his eyes go back to the road again, "Why?"

"Do you really expect my dad not to say anything when he hears his only son is being fucked by his boyfriend who, to him, is a sexual offender who wants to fuck his son?"

Taeyong never turns his car around that fast.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
As expected, Yuta's fast asleep by the time he pulls up in this driveway. He called his mother earlier, explaining the situation and she was very glad to give the house for them today in exchange of beautiful grandbabies.

He opens the door on Yuta's side and carries him like a baby with one hand while the other closes the door. The omega weighs like nothing in his arms, though he can't say anything because he's quite skinny for an alpha too. Sometimes Taeyong feels kinda timid around Johnny, Jaehyun, and Hansol who are legit giants, but whatever. He thinks he has the best visual out of al of them, but it's only an opinion, though.

Placing Yuta gently on his king-sized back, Taeyong covers his face in embarrassment when he sees a stack of colorful condoms and flavorful lubes on the drawer beside his bed.

 _my little brother is finally growing up~_ i _look forward to seeing the quality of the spawns you produce. bought the condoms just in case something happens? *wink* *wink* if you're not planning to give mom grandchildren now, there are some birth control pills on my old room, feel free to take it~!_

_from your supportive noona._

He shakes his head at his sister's silliness, but he takes the advice and goes to her room to grab the pills. Just in case.

When Yuta's still snoring on the bed while hugging the pillow, he takes off his dirty shirt and pants before climbing into the bed behind Yuta, spooning him. They're finally going to do this, aren't they?

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
Yuta wakes up feeling horny as ever, and a topless Taeyong sleeping beside him is not helping either. He doesn't even know how Taeyong is asleep when he sends every kind of pheromones that he needs to be fucked, and Yuta is not a man of patience.

He pulls Taeyong's boxers off of him. It seems like Taeyong's cock got up before its owner because it's leaking precum and looking so angry with the veins popping out like that. Yuta wants to smile proudly because he can make an unconscious Taeyong turned on but he's too busy taking off his clothes. He feels so hot, and he needs to take them off now before he completely loses his mind to his heat and tears them apart. Which will suck because his entire wardrobe costs a fortune.

Not needing any lube from how much slick he's producing, he doesn't hesitate to put two of his fingers inside himself, moaning when they can't hit his sweet spot. He thrusts his fingers in and out, before adding two more.

Yuta throws his head back in pleasure as the tip of his middle finger brushed against his prostate, his cock spurting white streaks of cum, untouched.

He takes his fingers out and straddles the still unconscious Taeyong, smearing Taeyong's cock with his slick before positioning it at his entrance. He squeaks a bit when the tip breaches his hole, his cock hardening again even though it's just a few seconds ago that he reached his high.

The feel of Taeyong's alpha cock inside of him makes him dizzy, and he's not even halfway down. He closes his eyes and tries to sit on it slowly, but his legs tremble, and he cries out when the head of Taeyong's cock hits his prostate.

Taeyong groans in his sleep as he opens his eyes to find Yuta on top of him, rolling his hips and moaning his name. His hands immediately travel up to Yuta's slim waist, and he sits himself up, latching his lips on the soft skin of Yuta's neck.

"You just couldn't wait until I wake up, yeah?" He thrusts his hips up to meet Yuta's, making the omega moan and his sharp nails dig into the taut flesh of Taeyong's shoulder. His hands quiver again and his breathing is short and sharp. The omega in him relishes at the smell of an aroused alpha.

"What do you need, baby? Do you need my knot?" Taeyong rolls them over gently, so he's the one on top now, "Tell me what you need." His eyes have a tint of gold in it.

"I n-need your knot, alpha," Yuta rasps as Taeyong continues to move his hips slowly, not forgetting to bury himself to the hilt, hitting Yuta's sweet spot each time.

Growling, Taeyong wraps Yuta's thighs around his waist and puts his hands beside Yuta's head, pounding relentlessly into Yuta's tight heat. The omega's desperate cock spurts cum onto his chest within the first few seconds, but Taeyong is completely taken over by his instinct to breed and dominate.

"Here is where I'm gonna mark you," Taeyong thumbs the sweaty skin of Yuta's collarbone, "where everyone can see it."

Yuta is unable to form any coherent sentence, not with the way Taeyong thrusts his big cock inside him like that, so he just nods his head. His head feels light, and the room is suddenly brighter.

Taeyong's hand moves to play with his nipple before latching his mouth on one, teeth sinking into the soft tip. Yuta cries out in pain as he arches his back, instinctively pressing himself closer to Taeyong's leaner body. Taeyong groans against him, the sweet sounds of his balls slamming against Yuta's ass edging him on.

Yuta's hands slide into his hair and pull on it as he breathes heavily under Taeyong's ministrations.

He cums for the fourth time that day, clenching his walls on Taeyong's cock. Almost nothing comes out from his dick, just a little streaks of white liquid. Taeyong widens his eyes as he shudders, pulling Yuta to sit upright on his lap, and then Taeyong shoves into him completely. Yuta can feel a burning stretch greater than before as Taeyong sinks his teeth into Yuta's collarbone.

" _Oh_ ," Yuta croaks as he feels Taeyong cumming inside of him with thick spurts. His hands fall from Taeyong's hair as his body goes limp, knowing that he's safe and secure inside his alpha's arms.

His alpha.

Those words sound foreign to him, but he can get used to it.

Taeyong licks the wound close, stopping the blood from flowing out. He brushes Yuta's fringe away and gives him a sweet smile reserved only for him, face moving closer to kiss his new omega on the lips. He hooks an arm under Yuta's knees and carefully lays him back down on the bed.

They're still locked together when Yuta falls asleep in Taeyong's strong arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so glad I finally can post this chapter lmao. I'm thinking about adding two more chapters before I end this story.
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think in the comments below, I would really love it to hear from you! They're my source of motivation, really. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'm always so grateful for your support! Like 5k views, r u kidding? Thanks so much! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of another couple.

Taeyong can't believe this is happening. He should have known the moment Yuta asked him to set up his Playstation the moment he's sober enough to say something coherent.

He's playing FIFA when Taeyong's knot is still pumping cum inside of him.

Yuta's heat lasted a whole three days, longer because now he has a real alpha, and now when he is not jumping into Taeyong's cock begging to be filled, he is playing fucking FIFA. Taeyong wants to be rational, but he's also quite offended.

"Um? Baby, can you-"

" _Baby_ , can you shut up for a minute and let me play peacefully, and stop wriggling your dick, it makes me feel awkward." As if anyone can feel more awkward than Taeyong whose dick is still inside his omega who's too busy playing to pay attention to him.

"What's that? I can hear you thinking," Yuta says from in front of him, and Taeyong stops thinking immediately.

Later, when Taeyong's dick is limp enough to slide out of Yuta's hole, the omega demands him to grab the other console and play with him.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"You look like you just survived a war," Jaehyun comments. Usually, the one who's full of bruises and bite marks is the omega. But no, oh no, not in Taeyong and Yuta's unconventional relationship. The only time Yuta was submissive during their mating ritual was when Taeyong soul bonded it, and that is practically it. Don't get him wrong, of course, Taeyong left a lot of his marks on Yuta too; the dark purplish bruises are the proof. But Taeyong also got almost the same amount of scars from where Yuta keeps scratching his nails and biting him.

The main problem is, Taeyong doesn't mind it. Hell, probably he'll even let Yuta fuck him is he asks.

He decides they are both so far from stereotype and he's proud of it.

"Ugh, you look like you're so grossly in love, snap out of it," Jaehyun makes a disgusted face, and Taeyong knows he's just jealous because he still doesn't have a mate of his own.

"No, I'm pretty much comfortable using my ripe age to fuck around, thank you very much," Jaehyun snaps and his expression betrays him because he keeps looking behind Taeyong's shoulder to look at a particular Chinese omega. Which is saying something because out of all three of them, Jaehyun is the one who masks his emotions the most, unlike Johnny who keeps declaring his love to Ten every time he has the chance.

He needs to team up with Yuta to do some match-making.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"Sicheng? As in Dong Sicheng?! As in my fucking son?!" Yuta screeches, gaining the attention of all students, only shutting up when Taeyong forcefully covers his mouth with his hand. He is definitely not distracted by the way his hand can cover Yuta's face if he wants to, he's not.

Except Yuta sneakily licks his palm and makes him squeak like a dying rat.

"You better tell your player of a friend to stay away from my son or else we're done Lee Taeyong." Which is obviously a lie because when two (or more) people mate, the only thing that can stop them for undoing it is when one or both of them die. So Yuta's stuck with Taeyong forever, and the alpha doesn't have any plans to kick him away.

"Come on," Taeyong whines, "I feel so sorry for him. He's the only single one now, and I know he's sad on the inside being left alone like that!"

"And whose fault that he keeps on fucking everything that moves?" Yuta crosses his arms, "I'm sure he can use his good looks to charm someone so that he has a date every time we go out together."

Taeyong is a little oversensitive, but he doesn't like it when his omega calls another alpha good looking right in front of his face. It translates to _he's so fucking hot I wouldn't mind if I were to climb him like a tree_ , according to Taeyong's alpha ego.

"Good looking? More than I am, you mean?" Taeyong says incredulously.

Yuta holds his hands up in defense, "I never said that! Although he's the one who first caught my attention, though, ignoring the fact that he acted quite like a jerk the first time we talked."

Taeyong is not jealous at all. But he still crosses his arms and pouts.

"What? Are you jealous? Of your own friend?" Yuta stifles a laugh. "You look like a bunny, by the way."

"You're the only one for me now," Yuta whispers only for him to hear and looks away when Taeyong whips his head up with a bright smile. There's a lovely blush decorating his cheeks, and Taeyong can't resist kissing this adorable being.

"Stop making out in the hallway you disgusting lovebirds!" Ten throws a dirty tissue paper at them and runs away with Yuta hot on his heels.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Probably Taeyong made a mistake inviting Johnny to the _let's get Jaehyun an omega_ club. The tallest alpha looks excited at the prospect of matchmaking his friend, and an excited Johnny usually makes all of them end in misery.

Yuta and Ten got a detention for throwing tissue papers all over the hallway, so it's only him, Johnny, and Hansol right now. Taeil looks disinterested at whatever they're planning, so he just sits down beside Hansol and plays with his phone.

"We should give the both of them a spiked drink, lock them up in a room together and voila! A bond and a baby the tomorrow morning!" Taeyong smacks Johnny's head immediately. "Yuta is going to have my head if I let Jaehyun touch Sicheng before the tenth date."

Johnny rubs his head to soothe the pain. "How come he knows Sicheng? They don't have any classes together, right?"

"I don't know. He seemed like he wanted _me_  to ask _him_. Yuta always looks so fond when the boy's name is mentioned, so I never ask," Taeyong answers casually. Johnny and Hansol give him a side-look, even Taeil. "What? Just wait until you guys are bonded, especially you, Seo Youngho. You will cry every time Ten looks at other people besides you; I bet on that. Now, enough of my love story. Let's get on with the matter at hand, shall we?"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Taeyong belatedly realized that no matter how much he tries to avoid him, he's going to meet Sicheng sooner or later. The way Yuta instantly lets go of his hands to run over to the Chinese boy is rather heartbreaking. Theoretically, a newly bonded pair is inseparable in the first few weeks. But that theory only works for Taeyong and not Yuta. At least that's what he feels.

"Sicheng~" Yuta coos, wrapping his thin arms around the other omega's neck. Sicheng is tall for an omega, even a little bit taller than Taeyong no matter how much he hates to admit it. He can be a beta or even an alpha with his built.

Yuta gestures him to come over with one hand and who is Taeyong to deny what his omega wants. "Taeyong, meet Sicheng," Yuta says when Taeyong is close enough. The Chinese boy looks at him with a small, shy smile and offers his hand to shake.

And by that moment, Sicheng steals a part of Taeyong's heart too.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"If you sleep with him on the first date, Jae, I swear to God I will chase you to the ends of the world and make you regret ever existing."

"What's up with you? You were the one who insisted that I should ask him out so that Yuta will give one hundred percent of his attention to you!"

"That's in the past. Live in the now, Jeffrey."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"This plan is going to meet a disastrous end," Johnny says dramatically, and dramatic Johnny is something they need to deal with 25/8 so nobody pretends to be surprised anymore. "Just because we didn't use yours doesn't mean it's bad," Yuta replies, clicking his pen obnoxiously, trying to get the right words.

"Hey, what's the thing that grows on bread when you leave it alone?" Yuta elbows Taeyong's ribs.

"Uh, fungus?"

"Oh god! You're such a genius!" Yuta shouts sarcastically, "I know that, doofus. I mean their- what is it again- specifications? Specific?"

"You mean species. By the way, the Shakespeare plays you spent a fortune in doesn't seem to help you write a good love letter."

"First, thank you for your information. Second, fuck you. Reading and Writing are two completely different things," Yuta defends himself, nudging Taeyong again to spell the fungi's scientific name.

It doesn't matter how many private classes that Taeyong had given him. Yuta still sucks at Biology.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"One way to an omega's heart is intelligence, trust me on that," Yuta eyes Taeyong who looks so touched he might cry.

"I'm not talking about you, by the way."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_~~I'll give you a nickel if you tickle my pickle.~~ _

  
~~_My dream is to be an astronaut because I always wanted to explore Uranus._ ~~

  
_You must be made of Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon because you are just F-I-Ne. That's probably why you grew on me the way Rhizopus stolonifer grows on molded bread. Meet me in the cafeteria after school because you know what's on the menu? Me-N-U._  
_Will be waiting to the ends of the universe,_

  
_your secret admirer._

 

 

"Are you sure we won't get beaten up by Jaehyun for forging a horribly written letter like this?" Taeil asks rationally, ever the most _straight_  person in the group, in terms of attitude, not sexuality.

"Nah, he won't be. He'll thank us later," Johnny smirks. Tumblr pick-up lines are truly life saviors.

"How will you make him go to the cafeteria, anyway?" Taeil asks cryptically, not believing that he, too, gets dragged into this matchmaking rituals by three of the most undependable human beings he's ever seen: Johnny, Ten, and Yuta. Taeyong is too lovesick and fond of his omega to object the absurd suggestions Yuta keeps on offering and Hansol traitorously escaped to the game room a few minutes earlier, leaving Taeil alone to make sure nobody gets physically (or mentally) hurt when trying to get Jaehyun and Sicheng together.

"Don't worry, Jeffrey always goes to the cafeteria after school to grab some food. His stomach is a black hole, that one."

"Uh, who's Jeffrey again?"

Johnny looks at him confused. "Jaehyun, of course. I named him that because he acts and seems like a Jeffrey," Johnny explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Taeil is left to contemplate whether this tall alpha is a genius or just a complete knucklehead. Good thing he turned him down or else Taeil might be infected with his stupidity too.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The cafeteria is still open, and the foodie inside Jaehyun rejoices. After a long practice, there's nothing more revitalizing than a nice can of soda and a few slices of pizza. Thank God for their school for providing them with plenty choices of food.

Except Sicheng is sitting in Jaehyun's usual table and wrecking the mental wall around his heart all over again. He tries to sneakily avoid him, tiptoeing around the table to the auntie who sells the pizza, whom he feels is suddenly so far away. But Sicheng turns his head around as Jaehyun crawls ungracefully behind his seat, and it must've been pretty unattractive on Jaehyun's part, being caught like that.

But Jaehyun is not Jaehyun if he doesn't have the word _smooth_ as his middle name. Putting one of his hand behind his head, he greets the confused omega with a wink. "Hi, there! I'm just picking up some fallen dust here," which is probably not the best reasoning ever but at least he tried. Maybe he's not as smooth as he thinks it is.

Sicheng's lips are puckered in a natural pout and Jaehyun wants to kiss them so, _so_  desperately. His head is tilted sideways, and this boy doesn't even realize he's killing Jaehyun slowly with his adorableness.

"Did you write this?" Sicheng ignores his previous statement and shows him a pink paper with obnoxious hearts on it.

"Uh, no I didn't," _but I'm pretty sure I know who did_ , Jaehyun thinks as he sees Johnny's giant excuse of a foot sticking out from behind the potted plant. He's pretty sure that Taeyong is with him too. Do they think that he's stupid? He can still smell their scents from where he is. And it is quite frightening how he can smell Yuta and Ten but they're nowhere to be seen.

"Are anonymous love letters a thing now?" Sicheng inspects the paper once more, still not believing someone had the guts to write such corny but scientific words. He can't make out the crossed out words, but he bets it got to do with science too. "Reading this just reminds me how I miserably failed my chem test. My mom wasn't too happy," Sicheng doesn't know why he's suddenly telling his private life to a stranger, something that he never does. This alpha just has this warm and safe vibe around him that makes Sicheng want to curl up on his lap and sleep.

"Really? What happened?" Jaehyun is thankful that he changes the subject and now he can pull a chair beside him and communicate like normal human beings.

"It wasn't like I didn't study at all!" He rants, "It's just the things I reviewed the day before did not come out in the test! I feel so wronged," he complains. "And now my mom is not giving me an allowance for a week since she knows I always spend it on ice cream." The deathly pout is there again and Jaehyun needs to pinch his arm not to touch the omega.

"I can buy you, if you want," Jaehyun flashes his signature dimpled smile which never fails to make ladies (and gents) drown in their own drool. It doesn't work on Sicheng.

"What? I can't possibly make you do that!" Sicheng exclaims, but his sparkling eyes show that he truly wants his ice cream.

"Nah, don't worry about that. I'm in the mood for some too." Which is a lie; he was craving for pizza but he's trying to court an omega here, so he needs to set his priorities straight.

Sicheng doesn't say anything further. "Which flavor do you want?" Jaehyun calls out over his shoulder. "Chocolate, please and thank you!"

Chocolate it is. Convinced that Sicheng will probably love all kinds of ice cream, he bought himself a vanilla in hopes that the omega would try them. It's going to be an indirect kiss. Jaehyun doesn't know how he reduced himself to a lovestruck, sneaky boy like this.

"I'll pay you back," Sicheng insists, eagerly taking the cone from Jaehyun's hand. Their hands brush against each other for one short moment and Jaehyun is going to sniff it when Sicheng is not looking.

"No worries. Consider this as an introduction gift," Jaehyun says. Sicheng seems so grateful to him that his eyes turn that kind of sparkly again and Jaehyun melts a bit.

Sicheng amazingly finishes his share in less than thirty seconds. Jaehyun is willing to buy him ice cream for the rest of his life. He also keeps on eyeing Jaehyun's vanilla one and Jaehyun is not Jaehyun if he's not a tease, so he pretends not to notice and deliberately licks the head all over.

"Want to try some?" He offers after he's finished, wiping the corner of his lips with his hand. But it seems his plan decides to backfire on him because Sicheng immediately licks the ice cream from Jaehyun's hand, showing his pierced tongue.

 _Pierced_ tongue. Jaehyun's cock twitches in interest at the thought of how it will feel licking the head of Jaehyun's thing instead but he needs to keep it down or else Sicheng is going to smell that he's aroused. Ah, the ups and downs having a secondary gender.

But Jaehyun can't stop himself from leaning down to lick the ice cream too, searching for any possible contact with Sicheng, physically or mentally. He prefers the former.

The rolled-up tissue paper that was thrown into his temple definitely came from the right side, but Jaehyun couldn't care less. He's going to deal with Yuta's bitchiness after he lands himself an omega.

"Hm, I think there is a way that you can pay me back. How about a date?"

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
"I can't believe you did nothing!" Yuta throws his hands up in the air, still struggling in Taeyong's strong hold. He was forcibly removed from Jaehyun after all of that tongue fiasco courtesy of his mate. "Sicheng is a _child_! My child!" Taeyong only hums as he holds Yuta in place with one hand with the other searching for his keys. Their parents (minus Yuta's dad) decided it will be more convenient if the two newly mated pairs live in the same place, so they bought them one. Taeyong doesn't know whether he should be grateful or terrified of their family's thorough understanding.

"Yeah, yeah. Take off your shoes before you go inside, baby," Taeyong reminds him again and will never stop reminding him before Yuta listens. Shoe tracks are quite hard to remove, and Yuta is going to put his workload on Taeyong whether he likes it or not and Taeyong knows he won't have the heart to complain. He's trying to save his own ass here.

But of course, Yuta doesn't listen, still deep in his rant over how he should protect Sicheng from the big bad wolf, who is Jaehyun, at least in this context. So Taeyong takes his shoes off for him, putting Yuta's delicate hand on his shoulder to balance him. This is what a typical mated couple would do, right.

"I'm still not talking to you!" Yuta decides, suddenly mad at Taeyong even though he didn't do anything wrong. Typical mated couple.

"You just did, though," Taeyong crouches down because an angry Yuta can only be soothed with a piggy back ride. The omega intentionally jumps onto his back with force, trying to topple him over. It seems that his omega underestimates his strength as an alpha. Maybe Taeyong should remind him.

"I'll make some curry," Taeyong asks as he puts Yuta down on one of the high chairs and opens the fridge to get the ingredients he needs.

"Who said I want curry?" He doesn't need to turn around to know that Yuta is crossing his arms with a pout.

"Baby, the day you refuse curry is the day you break up with me."

"I can break up with you now, you know."

"You won't."

"I will."

Taeyong groans, he's tired as fuck and he needs shower (and probably Yuta's ass). He jumps over the counter and kisses Yuta hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside and using his strength to pick Yuta up. The latter automatically wraps his legs around his waist like he always does, his hands circling around Taeyong's neck.

"You're not getting away from me, I'm not going to let you. You're stuck with me forever. Got it?" Taeyong didn't mean to use his alpha voice, but it comes out anyway as Yuta bares his neck as a sign of submission.

"Yes, alpha," the omega whines, going back to kiss him full on the lips again, grinding their clothed cocks against each other.

Well, curry and shower can wait for later. Now he has an omega to fuck.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the other pairings need more love and now we have jaewin!
> 
> This story has two chapters left, I feel so nostalgic. I first wrote this in my uncle's place because I was bored and I never knew that it'll get this much support from you guys. I'm very thankful, I feel like I never say it enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, see you in the next update <3 <3


	11. Chapter 11

Yuta swears if he sees Jaehyun sneaking a kiss to Sicheng's cheek again, he's going to throw Hansol's precious Naruto mug across the room. And Taeyong is doing nothing to stop those two lovebirds from making out on the couch either; he just stands there with that helpless plastered on his face every time Yuta sends a betrayed stare to his direction. His mate is useless.

 

Yuta's sure that Ten would've been glad to help him out on his despicable mission but the latter is, as always, too busy helping out Johnny to reach a certain level of euphoria. (To put it bluntly, Ten's sucking Johnny's cock).

 

Rolling his eyes when he sees Jaehyun not moving a single inch from Sicheng, Yuta finally can't take it anymore as he grabs a glass of an ominous concoction and swiftly ignores Taeyong's wary gaze that screams 'i don't know what you're trying to do but i know it's not going to be pretty so please stop.' But Yuta lives to dismiss everything Taeyong says, so he flashes him a bright smile as he passes by his boyfriend who looks both fond and exasperated by his antics.

 

"Jaehyun," Yuta smiles saccharinely sweet to the slightly younger boy, making his presence known. "Would you mind scooting over for a bit?" Yuta says politely, and it's so un-Yuta it's scary.

 

"But-" Yuta raises a delicate eyebrow at Jaehyun's upcoming protest, daring him to continue his sentence. But it's not Yuta's psychopathic stare that scares him; it's Taeyong's glare from across the room which makes him shrink a little. He's bitterly reminded how Taeyong is only a softie to Yuta and _no one else_.

 

The will to live still exists deep within him, Jaehyun reluctantly moves over to the other side of the sofa, not before giving Sicheng another kiss, though. And the giggle that his soon-to-be mate produces is so precious that Jaehyun knows he must've done something good in his prior life to deserve that.

 

Yuta successfully derails their previous conversation, and Jaehyun kinda hates how Sicheng immediately lights up like a Christmas tree as Yuta chirps about the new animation that's going to show in theaters soon. He promised Sicheng to go with him to watch the movie when it comes out (even though Jaehyun doesn't exactly remember the title, it's something with koe-).

 

As much as Jaehyun likes to give his boyfriend some private time with his friend, he doesn't like it when the spotlight is not on him. "Are you guys done so we can go back watching the movie?" Jaehyun fails to hide the annoyance in his tone. Yuta promptly stops speaking, and the evil glint in his eyes is barely there before Yuta's smiling at him again. Yuta has never smiled at him this much, especially since he dated Sicheng.

 

"Sure, why not? You guys don't mind if I sit here, right?" Yuta questions innocently, pushing out his bottom lip to look cute but Jaehyun knows better. But Sicheng, his sweet, _sweet_ , Sicheng, sounds delighted when he says, "Of course! You don't even need to ask, the more the merrier!" And proceeds to link their arms together. Their. As in Yuta's and Sicheng's. Not Jaehyun's and Sicheng's as it's _supposed to be._

 

Jaehyun wants to wipe Yuta's smug look using his fist but Taeyong is still watching them like a hawk and Jaehyun would be stupid if he messes with Taeyong's precious mate. He sometimes doesn't understand why Taeyong, the one who's supposed to be more rational than him and Johnny combined, chooses someone as crazy as Yuta as a mate. Okay, so maybe Yuta is hot as fuck but his personality is kinda shit, in Jaehyun's humble opinion. (He has this sinking feeling that Yuta only acts like a bitch to him but he chooses to set aside said feelings because it sort of hurt Jaehyun's ego to be the only one who's bullied for once).

 

As if Yuta can read his thoughts, the omega turns to look at him with judgment in his eyes, and Jaehyun briefly worries about his chances of survival, but that feeling soon dissolves into something else when Yuta beams at him brightly, and luckily he's so gone for Sicheng or else he'd surge up and kiss Yuta in the mouth, and that wouldn't end well for the both of them. No matter how bitchy the omega is, he always looks so beautiful when smiling.

 

"I think I bothered you guys for too long," Yuta says, looking apologetic, "Sorry about that! And Jaehyun," he tilts his head to the side while handing him over a glass of God-knows-what, "I made this earlier. Peace offering?"

 

Still seemingly touched that Yuta, for once, gave him a genuine smile (or it's just Sicheng who has been sending him expectant looks to get along with his omega friend), Jaehyun accepts it immediately with a dimpled smile of his own. "Thanks."

 

"Okay, well then, Taeyong and I are going to go now," Yuta sends Taeyong a look, communicating with their eyes. It's such a soulmate thing to do that Jaehyun can't wait to mark Sicheng as his own too.

 

"Um, y-yeah! We need to buy those cereals you mentioned yesterday, don't we baby?" Taeyong grins, his tone faltering at the end.

 

And so that is how Jaehyun ended up throwing up into the toilet while Sicheng pats his back patiently.

 

(Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sicheng giving him small smirks, but that's totally his imagination, right?)

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Five months into their officially-mated-relationship, Taeyong and Yuta have yet to have their big fight. Their 'fights' usually consist of Taeyong nagging and scolding Yuta because he keeps leaving his books wherever he likes it when Taeyong's trying to clean the room. Or how Yuta never puts his dishes in the wash basin. Or that one time when Yuta accidentally washed Taeyong's white clothes along with the black ones so now his favorite white polo shirt looks like a dalmatian's fur.

  
  
Taeyong nags but after all that, just with a few pouts from Yuta, he's going to give in, and all will be back to normal again. But maybe Taeyong lost his thin string of patience today (or he's secretly a girl and is having her period).

 

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Taeyong grumbles, rushing to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

"Well, it's Satur-"

 

"Yeah, and I promised my mom that I'm going to take her out shopping today. Or did you forget that too?" Taeyong demands bitingly, and Yuta is also not in the mood to deal with his bullshit.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing since, you know, this past week all you did was studying?" Yuta rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

And suddenly Taeyong is in front of him, gripping his chin and making him look up, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me," he growls, his grip tightening and Yuta wants to flinch at the dangerous glint in Taeyong's eyes, but he's not some model omega who listens to whatever his alpha says. So he does what Nakamoto Yuta does best.

 

He gathers his strength and pushes Taeyong away from him before running out of their apartment.

 

  


 

 

 

  
Just his luck, he forgot to bring his wallet. He ran as soon as he's out of the door so Taeyong wouldn't catch him. He needs some time alone. Hansol's house is the only place near enough for him to walk by foot, so he goes there, praying that Hansol and Taeil are not having a mating ritual or something.

 

Yuta presses the doorbell and sighs in relief when he hears Hansol's muffled shout of _coming!_  from behind the door.

 

Hansol looks surprised when he sees him. "What's up?"

 

"Taeyong happened," Yuta answers vaguely, inviting himself inside when Hansol opens the door wider for him. "Taeil's not here?"

 

"No, he needs to review Chemistry, he's going to have a test next Monday," Hansol's still looking at him like he's carefully analyzing what's going on with him. He both hates and loves how his two best friends are capable of sensing something wrong just from a look at his face.

 

"Want some tea?" Hansol offers and Yuta is thankful the alpha still waits for him to explain what's going on.

 

"Who do you think I am. Give me your best beer, peasant."

 

"But it's literally still-"

 

"Hansol. Beer. Now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"-and I don't get what's his problem! It's not a big deal, I mean granted I'm not the best omega out there, but he should've known that before he decided to fuck and brand me!" Yuta shouts, holding his can of beer high up in the air and even when tipsy he can see Hansol physically cringing at the unwanted information.

 

"He can go fuck himself," Yuta mumbles the last words, his rant burning him out as he looks down at his lap. Hansol puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Yuta immediately leans to rest his head on Hansol's shoulder. The television keeps on playing a new show that Yuta doesn't know the name.

 

They stay in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just staring right at the television before Yuta mutters quietly, "Say. Do you think I'm a bad omega?"

 

"Yes," Hansol answers immediately, and Yuta tenses, "but you're my favorite person and I'm quite picky, so. Who gives a fuck about secondary genders nowadays anyway?"

 

"Taeyong."

 

The look Hansol gives him is fond. "Yuta, you're an idiot if you think that Taeyong wants an omega that will listen to whatever he says. He loves you. He wants you. He's just probably having one of those moments, that's all. You know that he has emotions too, right?"

 

"What he did is kinda scary for you, I get it, but he's also an alpha. _I'm_  alpha. Remember when I punched that kid back in eighth grade when he bad-mouthed you? Never would I imagine me doing that. I still feel guilty, but I don't regret it," Hansol rubs Yuta's shoulder. "We need to show our dominant side too, I guess? But some prefers to show it often; some don't."

 

"I'm sure as hell he doesn't mean anything harmful. I bet he's searching for you like crazy right now. He's had a rough day, so when you bitched out on him something triggered?"

 

"What you need to do now is un-mute your phone, answer his calls, and go back to your apartment. Talk to him. Okay?"

 

If Yuta cries on Hansol's shoulder, no one needs to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta doesn't call Taeyong on his way back. Correction: he can't. His phone died, and he didn't bring his charger, and fucking Hansol is using freaking _Nokia_ because he accidentally flushed his Iphone. Like who even-

 

He bites his lips when he stands in front of his front door. What if Taeyong is still angry at him. What if Taeyong doesn't want to see him anymore. What if-

 

Before he can finish his inner monolog, the door is opened with such force that it almost sends Yuta stumbling back if not for the hands grabbing the edge of his shirt to keep him from falling. Taeyong quickly hauls him back, pulling Yuta towards himself and it takes a while for Yuta to realize that Taeyong's crying.

 

"I'm so sorry," his mate croaks to his shoulder, "But don't ever do that again. Okay?" Taeyong's body is shaking, and Yuta snakes his arms around Taeyong's wider frame and hugs him back as tight.

 

"Yeah you were an ass," Yuta comments, and he can hear Taeyong snorting, "but I guess I'm in the wrong too. So I deeply apologize for that."

 

"Why is it that everything that ever came out of your mouth sounds insincere and just a tad sarcastic?"

 

"Because I'm Yuta. And well, I'm not always insincere."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Of course. Remember the first time I sucked your dick? I genuinely liked it when you popped your knot in my mouth, though it  hurt terribly."

 

Silence.

 

"Don't think I'm not going to notice that you are rutting against my thigh, mister. We're supposed to have an emotional moment here."

 

Two seconds.

 

"But I won't terribly mind sucking your dick again, though."

 

 

 

 

  
 

  
After almost getting caught in the hallway by Mrs. Jung, who's a senior citizen, with his mouth on Taeyong's dick, Yuta takes a shower because he feels like drenching himself in holy water. Mrs. Jung is such a sweet lady; she always thinks Yuta as this, innocent young boy with much curiosity in his eyes. She always gives him cookies when she bakes, and Taeyong's still bitter when Yuta didn't want to share. Yuta loves Mrs. Jung, and he doesn't plan to change her mind anytime soon.

 

The look Taeyong gives him after he emerges out of the bathroom is familiar, and Yuta doesn't try to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on. I literally just sucked your alpha cock thirty minutes ago? Just how many holes of mine are you planning to use today," Yuta snickers as he moves away to the kitchen to grab some cereal. He's hungry as fuck and Hansol didn't have anything in his fridge. The bitch.

 

One of the many things that he loves about living with Taeyong is how their fridge is never empty. They take turns buying groceries, and Taeyong will always message him the list of everything he needs to buy when it's his turn.

 

"I know you're looking at my ass."

 

"What? I caught you looking at mine too a couple of times!" Taeyong defends himself and Yuta can hear him moving away from the couch and to the kitchen.

 

"And that's because it's always been a wonder to me how someone's ass can be so flat. Like it's just bones, no meat, no nothing. How is that even possible?"

 

"I'm not going to take that as an offensive comment because I know just how much you love my dick. Besides," Taeyong slaps his hand on Yuta's ass as he passes by him, "one of us already has a great ass. A 'useful' ass. I think that's all that matters."

 

Yuta smiles despite himself and curses a bit when he pours too much milk into the bowl. He doesn't like it when his cereal tastes like an overheated cork.

 

"My dad's having his birthday party soon. That's why my mom's been asking me to accompany her shopping," Taeyong explains. "But when I called her that you ran away after I- you know. She cursed at me. She never curses. I'm starting to think that my mom loves you better than she loves her own son."

 

"Wow, took you awhile to notice that. Don't worry, my dad loves you a lot too," Yuta teases, and Taeyong flinches a bit when he hears the mention of Yuta's terrifying father. Every time he meets Yuta's dad in some family dinner, he always puts at least five meters space from them. "Want some?" Yuta offers, holding out the spoon. Taeyong opens his mouth and lets him feed him. He didn't eat anything when Yuta's gone because he's too busy pacing around the kitchen, not being able to do anything. He wants to search for Yuta, but he knows that his boyfriend needs space too. Didn't stop him from calling his omega non-stop, though.

 

  
"Anyway, my dad's having his birthday party next week in some fancy-ass ballroom. He's desperately declining, but my mom wouldn't take no for an answer and dad's kinda scared of mom so. Yeah, mom told me to buy you some formal clothes so we can go together. You haven't met my dad yet. It's time for a proper introduction, she said." Which is true, Taeyong's dad is almost always away for work, but in Taeyong's humble opinion he's the coolest dad ever.

 

"Sure, why not. We can shop today with your mom if you want. Or did she go with your sister too?"

 

"Nah, my sister is on vacation. Yeah, I think she'll really love it if you can come with us," Taeyong smiles and gives him a peck on the lips.

 

"Okay then. Give me ten minutes; I'll get ready."

 

"Are you sure ten minutes is enough?" Taeyong asks from his spot on the chair.

 

"I'm born beautiful. I don't need extra time to make myself pretty. Unlike you," Yuta dodges the flying tablecloth and sticks out his tongue to Taeyong.

 

Today's going to be a fun day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i've been away from ao3 for so long, a lot has been happening w my studies and i wanted to focus on that more, im sorry for the long wait :( wow one more chapter to go! one thing i want to ask though, do u guys want to have some kind of an epilogue?


End file.
